Now?
by Kami28
Summary: The war is over and the rightful firlord and prince are restored. Katara and Zuko are betrothed to insure peace, but do not expect a child to be involved so soon. -Has its funny parts... -Zutara duh x
1. The Warchamber

**WARCHAMBER**

Zuko sat with his finger to his lip in sheer contemplation.

"Your answer, Prince Zuko…" the chief of the war chamber asked eagerly.

Zuko cleared his throat and sat back deep within his chair, "Send more troops." He simply stated without hesitation.

The chief stood up baffled, "That's preposterous, my prince! The war is over, there is certainly no need for more troops in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko shot out of his chair and slammed his fists on the table causing the war pieces to topple, "Last I checked, _I _was the Prince of the firenation and _you _were the chief who follows _my_ orders!"

"Yes, I understand. But, we cannot ignore the fact that we need troops for the protection of our own nation!"

"There is more restoration needed in Ba Sing Se than in the firenation!" Zuko, with a quick change in mood, calmly sat back down with a smirk on his face, "Besides, me and my betrothed are the peace treaties to insure peace within the three nations."

"Ba Sing Se has the avatar for restoration!" the chief foolishly persisted and tugged at his collar from the intense heat.

"I am beginning to regret appointing you chief advisor! My decision-" Zuko was cut off by a knock at the door.

He breathed heavily "Come In!"

A royal servant appeared before him, "My lord, Princess Katara would like a word with you."

He breathed heavily again, "Can it wait?" he became more impatient by the second.

"She says it urgent." He continued and quickly left unable to bear the heat being let off by the prince.

"If you would excuse me," Zuko walked through the war chamber doors and right into a nervous, and unexpectant Katara.

* * *

Katara bit her lip and lifted her eyebrows and Zuko noticed her un-assurance,

"Zuko…I've been meaning to talk to you." She finally said after a minute of pulling herself together.

Zuko wiped away a stray hair from his face, "About what?"

Katara put on a smile, however, Zuko noticed the slightest apprehension.

"Uh," she fiddled with her fingers and struggled with her words, "ithinkimpregnant!"

The fireprince hadn't understood a word she had said, "This is no time for games, Katara, I'm in the middle of a-" his words fell short as Katara had placed a hand to his mouth.

"I…think I'm _pregnant_."

Zuko looked in disbelief to the floor and looked up again to find Iroh walking by, he quickly put on a forged smile, "Firelord Iroh! We are in desperate need of your assistance in the war chamber!"

He rushed over to his uncle, patted his shoulder and directed him back into the doors of the war chamber.

* * *

The whole chamber was at it again. Half of the room wanted to send soldiers and half didn't. Zuko rubbed his temples.

Katara's last statement continued to resound in his head. He couldn't afford to have a child…not so soon. He wasn't even firelord yet. Maybe it was a joke…a dry, _dry _joke. Or possibly Katara could have been mistaken, it was only one night. Besides, she did say she _thought _she was pregnat. They weren't even married yet- only betrothed. People couldn't possibly find out, they would be shunned upon by the royal courts and officials. They would surely say things like, "_Water tribe woman are so fast…" _

_-or-_

"_It's a shame that the prince has to marry that water girl… my daughter would have certainly waited." _

No, if the people had any respect they would hold their tongues…he forgot the people had _no_ respect for the treaited marraige.

_Pregnant. _The word made his warm body go cool.

He was quickly broken of his thoughts as his commander spoke up.

"Is everything alright, prince Zuko?"

"Yes," he quickly answered.

"Well, prince, after hearing both sides of the argument what is your standing point now?"

* * *

Katara stood with her blue eyes wide as she watched the door swing close. Did he hear her? She's pregnant. She could barely believe it, she expected him to be concerned or happy or even disappointed, but she decided that showing absolutley **no** feeling was the worst.

He had just walked himself back into the war room like she was wasting his precious time. Her situation was unquestionably more important than Ba Sing Se, wasn't it?

* * *

"That is exactly why we are sending troops." Zuko wiped a stray hair from his face.

"Unbelievable." The chief mumbled under his breath and shoved his papers and scrolls back into his bag.

"You're all dismissed." Zuko turned to leave himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is troubling you, nephew?" It was Iroh, a wave of relief washed over the princes face.

"Uncle, do you remember the celebration after Katara and I were officially betrothed?"

"Yes," the firelord furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling..." Zuko hesitated for a bit, and then let out an exhasted sigh, "It was a mistake."

* * *


	2. Telling Him

* * *

Katara watched as the flowers ahead of her waltzed in the cool breeze

Katara watched as the flowers ahead of her waltzed in the cool breeze. The strong, but soft sun's rays encased her in warm delight and the water caressed her tender ached feet. For once in a long time the waterbender felt at peace. However, it was short lived.

"Hello, Miss Katara!" Katara sighed and concentrated to feign a smile.

"It's going to be Mrs. Katara soon, Uncle." She hesitantly stood from her comfort to greet the elder man.

"Oh, I'm going to have get used to that…I'll just keep calling you niece for now, Miss. Katara. Agreed?"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. Something was wrong, Iroh never called her by her name, especially miss. It was always niece, or, princess, dear, or even my nephews betrothed, but never miss anymore.

"Yes…" she wondered what was on his mind. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him intently while keeping the same smile on her face.

Iroh uncovered ginseng tea with two cups. Now Katara knew it was something serious. She couldn't with hold her question any longer with her burning desire inside.

"What is it?" It came out a little stern, but she figured her could handle it.

"Well…" Iroh began to drag his words and Katara tried to conceal her annoyance.

"…I over heard the maids saying that they haven't seen blood on the white cloths provided monthly…for quite some time now…but of course it is just gossip, right?"

Katara's cheeks grew hot and she knew the crimson was starting to surface them. Was he talking about her monthly visitor?

"Oh." Was all she could seem to muster.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Iroh poured the tea in both cups and walked to the firegarden benches. He motioned for Katara to follow.

She rushed a bit to catch up, "Um, yes!" She instinctively touched her stomach.

"Does Zuko know?" Katara gaped for a second and recollected her thoughts.

"But I didn't-"

"I just know." Iroh sipped his ginseng tea, "Did you?" he repeated waiting for a reply.

"I've tried to…earlier in fact." Katara gulped down the liquid and held out her cup for more.

"Why wasn't he informed earlier?"

"I…just…couldn't, I never even see him anymore. He's always so caught up with the troops in Ba Sing Se. That's all he ever talks about." Her tone changed and Iroh became wary of her sure-to-come mood swings.

"How did my nephew take it?"

"He didn't. He just went back into that- that damn warchamber!" _There it was_, Iroh thought, _the anger mood swing_.

"Hmm, I've always wondered how Zuko would react." He chuckled only to find Katara wasn't sharing his laughter.

"I'm sorry, niece." He let a few more chuckles surpass his lips.

"It's alright." Her tone drastically changed again. Iroh was old but he remembered Liu Ten's mothers pregnancy mood swings. Joy. Anger. Tears.

Katara sighed and stood up to leave.

"Wait princess Katara!" Katara swiveled around and Iroh noticed her eyes were glossy.

"I'll set up the arrangements for the baby shower!" He smiled widely and Katara couldn't help but smile in return. She turned to head to her quarters.

"Oh, and talk to Zuko tonight. I'm sure he'll listen!"

He yelled to her retreating back and Katara turned once more, her eyes glued to the lush grass beneath her feet.

"Yes, firelord Iroh."

Finally, as she turned Iroh saw a tear escape her eyes…_cue the waterworks_, he concluded.

Zuko was in for a long nice _talk_.

* * *

He stomach was getting larger. She examined it in the mirror and constantly poked it. She was well experienced with this sort of thing, but it was drastically different when it is herself.

There was a knock at the door and the waterbender quickly covered her stomach.

She sheltered it just in time, for the doors swung open revealing Zuko. Katara pulled her robe over herself and finally realized how late it was. The moon was the only light cast inside, _how long had she been in here_? She watched him walk to his dresser without giving her a second glance. He pulled off his shirt and sat on the large silk bed.

"How many months are you?" Zuko asked, avoiding the glare he knew he was getting. Katara simply rolled her eyes, much to his surprise.

"Now you want to talk." She stated as she lay on the bed drowning herself in the rose colored blankets, she faced away from Zuko.

"Must it always be an argument?" His voice was increasing in volume and Katara took note.

"I'm tired," Katara rolled over, "I don't have time to argue."

Zuko clenched his fist and tried not to lose his composure, "I only asked so i could maybe prepare for it!" he voice lowered, "just to see…"

Katara suddenly sprung up, "You want to see it yourself?!" Her voice was also raised. She thrashed up the bottom of her robe, exposing her slightly rounded stomach, her white under garment kept her decent.

"Here! I guess you'd want to feel it too, huh!"

She forcefully grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He quickly recoiled.

"Have you gone crazy? Stop!" He demanded and tumbled out of the bed, "I don't know what your problem is, but I have more important things to worry about than to touch your stomach!"

He grabbed his thick black hair in frustration.

"More important than your child? The firenations heir?"

Her anger began to dissapate, and Zuko sighed, "I didn't mean that," he walked closer to Katara who was also standing. There was thick beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and they began to mat her hair.

The anger in her eyes was replaced with weariness.

Zuko ran his hand through her hair and tears surfaced the waterbender's eyes for the second time that day. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She let her head fall to his chest. Zuko, at first, felt a warm spot of tears, and then the sobs came with the occasional choke. He tensed slightly.

"I'm not ready, Zuko!" Her cries grew louder. Zuko rubbed her back, he was unsure of how to handle this situation. He'd never seen Katara cry before.

"It's…alright." It sounded more like a question then a statement, and only induced more tears and sobs, "Don't cry." He tried to quiet her, the whole palace probably could hear her.

"It's not alright!" She tore from his hold and looked deeply into his eyes. Her pools dried up and she sat down, feeling dizzy. Zuko steadied her.

There was uncomfortable silence. Zuko soon broke it.

"Are you sure your, pre-pr-"

"Pregnant. Yes."

"Well, maybe a doctor will know for sure." He reasoned.

"Zuko I know that I am." She sighed and scooted over on the bed to make room for Zuko. He reluctantly let his body fall to the bed. He kept a small distance between them. However, katara closed the gap and placed her head on his chest.

"…but he will know for sure, sure."

"Whatever makes you happy." Katara yawned.

The silence returned and the waterbenders eyes began to droop. Zuko interuppted it again.

"How old was your mother when she was with her first child?" Zuko pondered.

Katara paused, unprepared for the question, "28"

Zuko gently pushed Katara's head from his chest, he then slid off of the bed.

"Maybe, I should sleep in the study." He tensed, "Hakado is going to kill me…"

Katara giggled, but nodded in agreement. Zuko was taken aback_, was she happy?_ He furrowed his eyebrows. He grabbed a pillow and slowly walked out of the room to the study. He frequently looked over his shoulder at Katara who kept the grin on her face.

Zuko traveled to the study with one thought, _Katara was insane!_

* * *

Katara waited until she heard the door click shut and then stretched out on the empty bed. _Finally,_ Zuko tended to heat places up when he was nervous or upset.

They had only been on good terms for five months and yet he was so predictable. Katara learned to read him like a book, an interesting, complex book.

* * *

"Nephew?" Iroh was seated studying ancient parchments with a dim light shedded on him. His reading glasses fell to the tip of his nose, "…kicked out?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed dropping to the couch.

"So I take it you talked to the misses."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Uncle, I know you were listening to our every word."

"It wasn't hard. The whole palace could hear you." Iroh gave a haughty laugh

Zuko dug his head into his pillow.

"You took it better than I thought."

Zuko's head gradually came up, "I'm not ready either." His voice was caught in his throat.

Iroh was unfamiliar with his pitch, then the young firebender's childhood tears introduced him to it.

Zuko struggled to stand and fell back to his knees. He pushed his head into his palms and fought back the tears. _Crying is an unnecessary emotion, so why was he? _

"I've got to be strong for both of us, now."

Iroh knelt to Zuko's level and fought his hand away from his face, "That's the thing. When you're with someone, one person isn't that strong, you are both strong for each other."

Zuko shook his head and vigorously wiped more oncoming tears away. He pulled the corner of his shirt and dried his eyes for good.

"You want to know something, Uncle?"

Iroh nodded and helped his nephew back onto the couch.

"I don't want a child," he lie down and let his dreary eyes close. He spoke again barely above a whisper, "I don't know how to be a father."

* * *

a/n: I liked it, but you are the reviewers so it only counts if you liker it or not. So do you? R n' R. Were any character OOC? and the italized stuff in the chapter were thoughts if you didnt already pick up on that...but your reviews mean alot and constructive critisisom and ideas are always welcome. NOT FLAMES

Katara is early into her pregnancy btw.


	3. Imaginary

**IMAGINARY**

"Hey!" Katara was awakened by Zuko's eager voice. She begrudgingly rubbed her eyes and sat up on the swallowing sheets. He was eerily blissful.

"I was looking through the study this morning and found this!" Zuko handed a scroll to Katara and she squinted to read the letters due to the morning light.

She made out the characters, "Imaginary Pregnancy," was the title.

"Yeah, it says that sometimes when you really want a baby you will go through all the phases and symptoms of a pregnancy, but…" he grinned, "no baby."

Katara threw the parchment aside, How dare he actually think that she actually wanted a baby...she was ready for a lot of things like their soon-to-be peace marraige, but by no means was prepared for a _baby. _

"You think I _want _this baby?"

Zuko tried to choose his words carefully, she had been moody lately and he didn't want to induce her anger,

"Well, I just don't think there is one. I mean, look at your stomach." he pointed at it, "It's barely a half centimeter bigger that it was before."

"I'm only two months, three months tops. My stomach isn't just going to hold a full nine month baby from the start." She shuffled off of the bed and grabbed her silver lined brush. She stood if front of her vanity and began to stroke her soft chocolate morning hair.

"Just read it." He picked the article up from the floor and placed it on the vanity desk. Katara snatched it up and threw it back farther.

She turned around with resentment glimmering in her eyes, "It's not all in my head, Zuko!"

Zuko looked around anxiously until he remembered the conversation from last night,"You said you would see a doctor, the doctor will know!"

"I never said such words!" She turned her back to him and stroked her hair with the brush angrily while watching Zuko's reflection in the mirror.

"You said, 'Whatever makes you happy,'" he tried unsuccessfully to imitate her voice.

"You know, I'm not so sure that I want you to be happy anymore!"

"Well- mission accomplished!" Zuko could feel the fire within him being ignighted.

"Ugh!"

Zuko barely managed to dodge the hurling brush.

"Have you gone insane?" Katara began to throw more items his way, everything from feathers to vases. During her barrage of items she gradually inched her way toward him.

Zuko quickly eluded each one and backed his way toward the door. Katara slowly charged at him and when she finally reached him, he backed out of the royal room doors and slammed them in her face.

He soon figured out it wasn't a smart idea. Zuko heard suppressed giggles and turned to find the royal maids huddled around him.

He was shirtless, in fact the only clothing he had on were his royal red firenation shorts. He groaned in humiliation.

The door clicked on the other side, it was locked.

Zuko banged on the doors wildly, "Let me in!" He refused the consider the idea of being locked out of his own quarters.

There was no answer.

"Let me into my room!" He banged the doors some more and jiggled the knob furiously, it was useless. The firebender turned with his back pressed to the doors and slumped to the floor.

His gaze was brought from within his hands to the royals in front of him. His commotion attracted quite a crowd. A bright red encased his face.

"Um, I- a accidentally locked myself out, and-uh, well…" he wasn't about to admit Katara had in fact _forced_ him out and then locked him out as well.

While he tried to explicate his dilemma, Mai emerged from the crowd, and Zuko wished for nothing more but to fall deep into the shadows.

She dryly laughed and pulled a tiny silver knife from her sleeve,

"It's a shame, to see such a _close friend _be forced to marry a water peasant because _this_ is what they do. They treat such a treasure carelessly." She circled him swinging her hips and constantly let her eyes drift to his chisled abdomen.

Zuko sighed, the people around them stared intently, he could see the treachory illumintating in their eyes. The royals who were loyal to Ozai relentlessly tried to air Zuko and Irohs dirty laundry and the way Mai was acting, she was giving them excactly what they wanted.

"There isn't anything to see here!" the crowd slowly dispersed with shushed whispers.

He then lowered his voice and leaned towards Mai, she smirked, "She is going to be my wife, and you will respect her and address her by her proper name."

Mai licked her lips, "We can still be together." She ran the tip of her knife down his cheek, "No one has to know…not,_ Lady Katara_."

"Just give me the knife." Zuko pulled the knife from her grip and started to pick the lock. He wasn't in the mood for Mai's games. She had tried seducing him countless times since the marriage was arranged.

"I'll take that as a maybe then." Mai smirked and ran her finger around his waist as she left, "Keep the knife."

* * *

_How dare he! He thinks this is all in my head! _Katara sat across from Zuko at the breakfast table. She stabbed at her food with her gold fork and glared frequently at Zuko.

Iroh eyes darted between the couple, he sipped his tea and settled into his seat, "Is everything alright princess?"

Katara tore her glare from Zuko and smiled, "Just wonderful!" she batted her eyelashes and returned to her plate.

* * *

Zuko knew why she thought she was pregnant! She was eating so much that her stomach was getting bigger! Her excuse for getting bigger and eating so much was that she is pregnant.

Zuko grinned to himself, _pathetic. _

Mai sat on the end of the table close to Katara and picked up on their exchange glares, she cleared her throat.

"Zuko, will you pass me the chicken-ham, please" Zuko pushed the plate towards her without taking his amber glare from Katara.

Mai also joined in glaring and her usual sulking.

Ty Lee observed carefully, "So…Katara are you excited about your old crew arriving tomorrow?" she smiled widely and was giddy like usual.

She dropped her fork and gasped, "Why wasn't I informed of this?!"

She looked at Zuko and he simply smirked, "I've just found out about it this morning myself, and I was beginning to inform you, but found myself in a _situation._"

"If you weren't so caught up on my pregnancy being fake and in my head, you wouldn't have been in a _situation_."

Zuko's fork dropped next.

Mai gaped at the both of them, "A baby? Lady Katara is pregnant?"

Ty Lee giggled, "Aw, that's so cute! Maybe it will be able to bend two elements!"

The table erupted into whispers and everyone had interpretations of their own. The nobles exchanged a few words before nodding their heads in agreement. Zuko noticed, and knew no sort of kind words were being bartered.

Zuko cleared his throat and everyone fell silent, "Nothing has been confirmed, we have yet to see the doctor." he replied rather calmly.

Katara got up from the table and threw her napkin down, "You're impossible."

* * *

A/N: I got the idea of imaginary pregnancy from the reviewer Avatarkiba1001. Thanks for the idea, see Ideas n stuff are welcome! I also appreciate concrit. So please review and tell me if you like it love it or hate it!


	4. Cover What You Can't Hide

**COVER WHAT YOU CAN'T HIDE**

Zuko entered his room from the warchamber. He was indescribably fatigued. He wiped his eyes and tried to keep them from closing. His amber gaze drifted to the plush crimson carpet beneath his feet. Every piece of broken vase was picked up and the items thrown, in Katara rage, were replaced. He had to admit the royal maids served their purpose, other than the continuous gossip.

The firebender made his way to his cherry wood closet to the right of his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the closet. The maids would be there in the morning to wash it.

He lay back onto his bed and snuggled his pale head into his pillow.

He heard rustles and grunts beside him, he sighed and turned to face an awake and unhappy Katara.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara questioned after throwing the thick comforters back.

"I think I'm sleeping in _my _bed, in _my _room." Zuko was too tired to argue tonight, any other time he would happily jump at the chance. The chief of the warchamber stressed him endlessly. Every idea on Ba Sing Se Zuko proposed he opposed it. It was quite maddening.

"No you're not." Katara stated as she swaddled herself in the rose sheets, again.

"Yes, Katara, I am." Zuko turned his back to her and let his dreary eyes seal shut.

She knew he wasn't going to move, but Katara wasn't about to give up now. Her mind still lingered on the rising sun's events. She would have confronted him earlier, but, like always, he was held up in some meeting. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he would keep her uninformed; she had so much to prepare.

The imaginary pregnancy brought a slight whiff of embarrassment. Did he really think she would fib on a matter so vital? However, she couldn't help but wonder if that was his only sense of comfort; to believe this wasn't happening.

The waterbender huffed, "Do you really think this is in my head?"

Her question was met with soft snores and she couldn't find it within herself to wake him up. She watched his sturdy back rise and fall with each breath. He was so peaceful when he slept, and there was no tension in his resting figure.

She tried to refuse her temptation to kiss him, but failed. She leant over and her soft brown lips met Zuko's soft white cheek.

He stirred a bit, and rolled over. Katara watched his dormant face, and a small smile crept across her lips.

She couldn't stay mad for long when she watched him sleep. She touched her stomach, and marveled at the life they'd created.

After more fleeting thoughts raced through her head, she closed her eyes and joined Zuko in slumber.

"Katara…Zuko?" Iroh tapped each of them. They had overslept, Iroh wasn't about to let them miss the imperative meeting for the both of them to attend. It was centered on the arrival of Katara's family and friends.

The pair didn't move and Iroh began to shake them in urgency. Surely if they were late more rumors would circulate of them both.

"Zuko! Katara! Wake up!" Katara's eyes sprung open and she was greeted with familiar warmth, Zuko's arms were wrapped tightly around her. The warmth soon vanished as he leaped up.

"Ten minutes prince Zuko!" Iroh shouted immediately.

"What?!" Zuko frantically pulled a shirt from his closet and began to pull his hair into a bun.

Katara watched them with a perplexed and tired expression,

"What? What are you guys in such a rush for?" Katara scratched her head curiously and stretched her arms.

"The meeting, princess Katara!" Iroh quickly pulled her from the bed and onto her feet, "No time for questions. Get dressed quickly."

The usual morning maids, who painted on Katara's make-up, did her hair, and picked out an outfit for occasion were absent. They also drew her baths, and when Katara was lazy and _missed-a-spot_, they were sure to retrace her step, which often caused Katara much discomfit.

Katara frowned sheepishly at the thought and decided she would manage to draw her own.

Katara wondered if Zuko had morning maids... or servants. It would be quite akward with either gender.

Katara broke her trail of thought with the rush surging around her, she headed to the bathroom when Iroh stopped her by a hand on her shoulder, "No time for a bath! Just get dressed."

A rose red surfaced her cheeks and she placed her hand on the top of her chest, "I can't get in dressed in front of you."

Iroh chuckled and swiveled around on his feet, "Of course." He made his way to the doors and exited.

She wasn't really worried about taking a bath. The good part about the royal life was that you could bathe at sunrise and sunset, which the maids ensured she did everyday.

Katara turned to Zuko who was struggling to pull his pants up his legs, in his frantic frenzy, "What should I wear?"

Zuko tied the silk belt around his waist and quickly made his way to her closet on the opposite side of the bed. He rummaged through it and pulled out a simple cotton red robe traced in blue, "Here," he held it up to Katara, "Wear this."

Katara stuck out #, "I can't wear that…"

"Why?" Zuko feverishly asked trying to adjust his robes in the mirror.

"It's…so…" she looked at the robe once more, she had never worn it before and there was a simple reason why, "…ugly…"

Zuko wiped stray hairs from his face and tidied his bun. He rushed back over to the closet, "Here!" he threw it to her and slammed the closets shut.

He had no time for this foolishness. There was a bang on the door, "Five minutes!" Iroh yelled from the other side.

Katara looked at it hesitantly, it was a red silk robe cuffed in black satin, "Can I just-"

"No!" Zuko quickly answered, "We don't have time," he placed two fingers at the bridge of his nose and rested his eyes, "Just put it on."

Katara examined him up and down and turned her back to him, "Fine." She sauntered to his side of the room, she grinned "No peaking."

Zuko breathed heavily and turned his back to make sure she was clear out of view.

Katara snickered and slowly pulled her nightgown off of her shoulder and down around her waist, then to her ankles. She never liked to be rushed and assumed this was the perfect time to show Zuko her mentality. She leisurely drew up her robe and tied the sash ever-so-slowly. She reached for a hair tie.

There was another bang on the door, "Three minutes!"

Zuko turned around quickly and made his way to Katara. He grabbed her by the arm and rushed through the doors, along with Katara's protest.

"I didn't do my hair!" She called as she struggled to maintain a run while pulling her hair up.

"Just put it in a ponytail!" Zuko could hear Iroh's heavy paces beside him, but failed to hear Katara's. He turned back around, she was slacking. He slowed his pace for a millisecond then took her hand in his own and resumed his quick stride.

She still struggled to keep up but his firm hand didn't falter.

They trio made a swift right turn and the waterbender's feet slid completely around the corner. Katara thanked Agni Zuko was holding her hand, because the unexpected turn would have certainly made her fall. They treaded swiftly on the red and black marvel floor and Katara threw her head back to catch more air. She never noticed the high ceilings and beautiful chandeliers at every angle, which were plenty.

She groaned and her breath was caught in her throat, "How many more turns?" She managed to say between heavy pants of breath. Zuko pulled Katara through one last left until letting her hand fall.

"We're here." He pushed the royal grand conference doors open and allowed Iroh to enter first. Zuko held his arm out for Katara to take and they, too, entered the bustling room.

"Just in time." An arrogant old noble pronounced to the restless crowd.

Iroh ascended the throne, and Zuko took the smaller throne on the right, leaving Katara with the throne to the left of Iroh.

As they sat, the crowd hushed and they all bowed to the rulers of the firenation.

Katara let her eyes wander around the room. It was huge. The walls were painted in a rich gold and the chairs full of royal bottoms were gold trimmed with red velvet seats. The seats were aligned five across and maybe one hundred down; there was a walkway with a royal red carpet separating more rows of chairs. Katara couldn't help but wonder if the whole firenation was invited to this meeting. She looked beneath her and the floor was traditional light wood. Above all the royals was one grand diamond chandelier hung in the center of the high ceiling. The light from outside the window caused the diamonds to reflect red specks all over the walls.

This was the brightest room in the palace. With the exception of the bedrooms, the other hallways and rooms lacked windows, which kept the harmful ray at bay.

"Alright," the same arrogant noble spoke and stood up from his seat directly ahead of the thrones, "As you all know we are here concerning the arrivals of our guests this evening. What preparations should we make Fire Lord Iroh?"

"Well…" Iroh stroked his beard and began to prattle, the way he often did in these boring meetings.

Katara sighed and rested her elbow on the armrest, and she quaintly put her head in her hand. Her actions earned some supercilious stares from the woman of the meeting and Katara quickly straightened up. She decided some time ago that she wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. The hors devours and crowns made her feel more foreign than she already did.

Katara speculated that that was why she felt so at peace in the garden. She could let her hair down and run her toes through the water without the patronizing glares. The waterbender could waterbend too. Katara comforted herself as she reminisced on the quiet times to herself.

Katara's eyes roamed some more and ran into the glare of Mai. Mai was looking her intently in the face and Katara decided to glare back. Out of all the royals she was the one that caused her the most grief. The sulky girl constantly bumped her in the hallways, claiming she had lost her footing. She would even go so far as to mumble degrading words under her breath, but that was when Zuko wasn't around. When the firebender was in their presence she was always kind and polite. But now the morose girl was glaring, Katara didn't like to attract attention to herself in the hallways, but now glaring was a game she could play.

She settled in for a long cold glower.

"Uh, lady Katara?" The old rumbling noble snapped his fingers "Are you there, princess?"

Katara instantly stopped staring daggers and swung her head to meet his gaze. She gaped up, everyone was staring at her, what had she missed?

"Um, I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Her cheeks started to get hot, she was blushing hard. She must've looked like a totally idiot.

The man let out a haughty laugh, and all of the royals joined in. Katara sunk further into her seat.

"I will repeat, just for you my lady." The man slyly grinned and cleared his wrinkled throat, "I asked, if you had any ideas on things to serve?"

Katara straightened her posture, "I, uh, would think they should…like um…sea prunes."

There were a few dispersed snickers and the old noble scratched his head, "Of course…If that is what you'd like."

Katara quietly scolded herself, _Sea Prunes?_ _Out of all the dishes in the world she chose Sea Prunes. _

The men took up rambling again and Katara planted her face in her hands. She was already messing up. She always said something wrong at these imperial meetings.

Her face came up, and her glossy eyes met Mai's. She was smirking.

Katara felt an overwhelming fury pour inside of her and she gripped the sides of the thrones chair. She bit her lip and forced herself to keep quiet.

She never knew why Mai disliked her, but she decided not to care anymore. _If it was war she wanted, it was war she would get._

With her last thought the old man turned to the snobbish crowd with his arms outstretched, "Meeting Adjourned."

Katara raised one chocolate eyebrow and smirked. She slid off of the throne and evaded Iroh's calls. She shoved past the lingering royals and made out Mai's grim figure in the distance, she quickly advanced to her.

Katara reached fourth one hand to grab her arm, but her proceed was halted by a firm grip on her shoulder. The hand pulled her to face him and she angrily turned around.

"What?" she harshly asked disappointed that Mai had slipped her clutches.

"Hello, My Lady." The man started smoothly, "I'm Chen, son of the warchamber Chief."

He held his hand out for her to shake and Katara took it.

"Hello." Katara intended for it to come out curtly and it did, she was pleased. Chen seemed like all the others. Rich, arrogant and cruel.

Katara nodded her head and he just kept looking her in the eyes. It was gauche, he had absolutely nothing to say. Katara shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms.

Chen was a young man. His eyes were hazelnut and almond outlined, his hair was jet black. It was pulled into a ponytail that swept the crook of his neck. His skin had a pleasant tan to it and he was a smidge taller than Zuko, she noted. His gold and red silk shirt clung to his chest and arms and Katara could make out his well defined body. He was a handsome boy, just too conceited for her to grace with conversation.

"Well?" She lightly tapped her foot on the marvel floor.

Chen's eyes averted and he saw Zuko approaching over Katara's shoulder and his pretentious persona drastically changed. He stood up straight and held his hands behind his back. His firm stare was shot straight in front of him and Katara turned to see what caught his attention.

Zuko strode up beside her and slipped his arm around Katara's waist. She noticed he was tense. She could tell his hold was protective.

Zuko nodded his head to acknowledge the young mans presence, "Chen."

"Prince Zuko." Chen also nodded and Katara observed the strangled tension between the two.

They stared intently at each other, as if they were having a stare down. Katara choose to end this _session _sooner rather than later.

"Well, Chen, It was very nice meeting you." Chen's stare was broken to look at Katara and he slyly smiled, he grabbed Katara's hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mines."

Although it was custom in the firenation to kiss a hand as a sign of respect, Katara was surprised to find Chen attempted it with Zuko alongside her.

Chen took one last smug look at Zuko and Zuko glared back. Chen backed up before meshing into the crowd.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at Chen's retreating back. Katara could tell they didn't enjoy each others company.

Chen had been a womanizer his whole life, since they were young he was constantly pushed up on a girl. He attempted to woo Azula once and suffered small second degree burns on his...Zuko snapped out of his thoughts in disgust.

His face went curdle, "Let's go." He hooked his arm within her own and pressed forward, in the opposite direction of Chen.

He didn't have to shove or bump people to get through, they automatically parted, bowing heads as he made his way through.

They ended up at the back, much smaller, rice doors. He stood aside to let Katara out first. Zuko was on his way after her until he felt a hand atop his. He didn't have to guess who it was.

Katara turned around when she heard the lack of footsteps, Zuko was still in the conference room. She saw two figures standing in the doorway and saw it was Mai and Zuko.

Mai saw her coming, "Excuse me, princess Katara, but I would like to _steal _the prince for a second."

Katara was going to decline her request until Mai snatched Zuko's arm heading into the crowd, too quick for her to react.

Katara felt like steam could cascade out of her ears and she stamped her foot in frustration.

She determined the firenation gardens would ease the rage out of her because she felt she was going to do something _un-lady like _if she didn't go.

* * *

Mai pulled the prince through the main doors and eloquently guided him into a secluded hallway.

Zuko rustled his arm out of her grip and patted away at invisible dirt, "What do you want?" He seethed.

Due to Zuko's imperial status and title, he was required to converstate with anyone who requested to, but Mai took advantage of that right.

His glare lowered to her level, he, however was unprepared for her sudden change in emotions.

"I can give you what you need," Mai's usually gloom was replaced with hope and Zuko regretted Katara not speaking up sooner, saving him from this torment.

"Mai, what you and I had is over." His voice was soft, it actually affected him to see his ex suffer. He had, after all, loved her.

Mai's eyes began to brim with tears and she pounded the wall beside Zuko, "Why?" she sniffled trying to conceal her heartache, "Why her over me? Can you tell me that much?"

Zuko tentatively placed a hand on her back and turned her to face him, "This marriage was to ensure peace…and at first I hated it…" he looked at his free hand like it would tell him what to say, "…now, I've grown to love her. The only thing left is for you to move on and find someone…_better_…than me."

She shot her hands up to his face and steered his head to face her, "Is it true?"

Zuko looked her in the eyes and pretended as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

She let a tear slip from her eye, "The baby," she moved her hands from his cheeks to his arms, "Is it true?"

Zuko shook his head and ripped free from her grasp, "I don't know!"

Mai hung her head down silently and shook her head. Zuko could only fume at her soft black hair. He breathed heavily to calm himself. She still managed to put him at ease.

Mai's head inclined swiftly to greet his fading glare with passion in her eyes. He familiarized the look and tried to back away, but before he managed she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down. The girl stood on her toes and let her lustful lips fall on the princes and for once she felt things had gone back to normal.

Zuko tore her arms away, "Mai! Stop it!"

Mai reached for him once more before pounding on his chest, Zuko grabbed her forearms and held them tightly.

"Ah!" Mai wiggled her arms free and Zuko heard sniffles and coughs. She crumbled onto him clutching his shoulders and let the tears overtake her. Zuko reached around her arms to keep her from falling. _This was all too much._

"Don't Cry."

* * *

_Chen smirked evilly from safe ground across the hall. He had him now…. _

* * *

**A/N: Yea...they may seem a little oc, but atleast it'll get Mai off Zuko's back, right? (for now anyway) Anyways, the deal is that their relationship was ended simply because of Katara and Zuko's betrothal...there will be more insight on that in later chapters.**

**Read and Review tell me if you enjoyed it or not and ideas are welcome!**


	5. Reunion

**REUNION**

Zuko had been searching for Katara for a while now. When he finally found her in the fire gardens he wondered why he didn't look there first.

Katara was sitting at the edge of the pond. Her robe was pulled above her knees with her and her tender feet were dipped in. The turtle ducks encircled her and she fed them small pieces of bread. Her hair tie hung loosely around her wrist and her curly hair clung to her rounded, eased shoulders.

He made his way to her and knelt beside her on the emerald grass. He opened his hand and let it rest on the lush foundation; a turtle duck found it and made his way into it. He cupped the turtle duck in his hands and Katara was startled at his presence.

She was so enthralled in the serenity and peace of the garden, her worldly surroundings seemed to fade away.

"What is bothering you?" Zuko could only begin to understand her troubles, but concluded she could explain it better than he could guess.

"Nothing." Was her simple reply, she began to pull her hair up and retreated her feet from the water. Her robes were fixated back into place.

Zuko undid the hair tie in her hair, "I like it out." He tried to dismiss the curtness in her reply.

Katara finger combed once through her hair. A question was burning on her tongue, and how did one find a desiring question without asking.

"Why does Mai hate me?" The waterbender folded her legs and adjusted her body frame to face Zuko, only to be sure of any lies lurking in his response.

Zuko slightly cringed at the name, and Katara took vigilance. The firebender was taken aback by the question to say the least, "She is?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "I know you've noticed…"

The firebender turned towards the pond and let the turtle duck back into the cool liquid ahead. He curled onto his knees and took a deep breath, "Until the peace arrangement Mai and I were…together…"

Katara's mouth slightly hung open and her eyes darted from the water to the firebender. Why had he kept that a secret? She would have better understood the gloomy girls disrespectful actions if she had known.

Her fingers tingled; she looked to the water once more. Katara summoned the water beside her and motioned the water to water whip Zuko in the head. Zuko lowered to no avail. The water hit him full force, he winced from the blow and sprung to his feet. Katara also rose to her feet, angrily.

"What is wrong with you?!" Zuko wiped the water away from his face and emanated a tiny flame to fire dry his clothes.

Katara had been ridiculously edgy and moody lately, he couldn't say anything without an uncalled-for reaction.

"You could've told me!" Katara stood into a fighting stance, she needed to vent her anger somewhere, and Zuko was a perfect opponent: He was here, moving, and alive, her only criteria at the time.

Zuko smirked once his clothes were dry and assumed his fighting stance to match, "You want to spar _me_?"

"I've beaten you before."

"So have I."

The pond water beside them began to tremble and Zuko's hands emitted flames.

"Let's go."

Katara took the offensive and lashed the water at his feet in attempt to trip him. Zuko jumped over the liquid and began to bombard Katara with simple diminutive fireballs. Katara backed up and shot her hands straight in the air, the water followed the trace of her hands and she covered it with her cool breath. The barrier began to freeze creating a temporary wall. It soon started to melt away and Katara began to launch ice disk from its receding stature. Zuko rolled on the grass to dodge them and sent a few flame disk of his own to melt the rest.

While Zuko rose to his feet Katara disconnected concentration and the fluid dropped. She broke into a sprint and charged to him with full force. Zuko backed away a few steps, his facial expressions baffled. Unaware of Katara's motives he turned his back to run, but Katara was swifter. She pounced onto his back and they toppled forward.

Zuko turned from his stomach onto his back and Katara rested above him. She smirked, "I think I've won."

Zuko returned the smirk and put his arms around her lower back, "I think you're wrong."

They intensity from their fighting stares were lifted and replaced with lightheartedness.

Katara lifted her hands around his neck and let her full weight rest on him, "Really?"

Zuko looked at her luscious lips passionately. His temptation prevailed and he lifted his head up to kiss them lightly, "Really."

Katara lowered her head to meet his lips again and she could feel his warm tongue slip through her mouth. They closed their eyes and their noses crashed together. Zuko bit her bottom lip and Katara let out a muffled laugh.

Iroh cleared his throat. Katara's eyes leapt open and she shuffled off of the firebender. Zuko hastily stood up and patted away the dirt on his clothing. A light crimson was in façade from their humiliated spirits.

"I didn't mean to interrupt this…" He scanned his mind for the word, "…_pow-wow_." Iroh smiled and calmly placed his hands into the sleeves of his robes trying not to hoot.

The firelord continued, "But, I have some news that will surely make your day wonderful!" He excitably clasped his chunky hands together.

They both looked forth awaiting the information, Iroh's pleased gaze rested upon the fountain. He was afraid that if he looked at them his laughter would subdue him.

"The guests have just arrived."

Katara couldn't suppress her happiness which overpowered her embarrassment. She bit her lip and smiled widely. She grabbed Zuko's hand and ran into the palace, "C'mon!"

As the two raced to meet their old group, Iroh fell onto his side. An enjoyed cackle rumbled through the gardens, but Zuko and Katara were to far gone in their own merriment to notice, or more so Katara.

* * *

She skipped quickly through the corridors and her eyes dashed around every corner before her body made its way through. Zuko was being lugged through every hallway and he noticed Katara hadn't been that joyful in a few moon successions passing.

Zuko's eyes drifted to her stomach, and he remembered their current predicament. It wasn't big yet but it was going to get bigger. Zuko inhaled, they hadn't seen the doctors yet, and Katara could be making it all up for attention. He reassured himself silently and decided there was no problem for the time being.

They reached the guarded main doors and Katara moved her hand in a circular motion to signify the rush.

"Why don't we just use the carriages?" Zuko questioned as Katara awaited the doors.

"Yes, My Lady, we will supply the prince and princess with carriages and guards." The guards bowed.

Katara shook her head rapidly, "No, no. That will take way to much time."

The guard was unfamiliar with her peculiar-ness. All the royals used the carriages, the heat was severe, a carriage would shield her. Even on the, still hot, but cooler days, the royals always traveled in carriages, no matter how far –or short- the distance.

The guard of the opposite grand door spoke up, "At least wait for us to retrieve guards." He insisted.

"No, we're fine really." They were headed to the dock, such luxuries were unnecessary.

The two guards's obeyed orders and proceeded to follow them. Their arms shook as they pushed them open. The doors were enormous and the red stoned embroidery only made it heavier. The doors cracked open and drops of yellow sun fell onto the benders. The guards pressed the doors harder and they slowly creaked and Katara tapped her foot in anticipation. The doors finally swung back and Katara rushed to the guarded gates.

She sighed, "How many guards do you need?"

This guard also insisted on providing them with carriages and guards, Katara raised a hand to quiet them, "It's not necessary."

The gate guards unlatched the thick black locks and heaved them in. Once they were opened wide enough for the couple to fit through, they did so.

Katara tried to maintain the _royal stride_ along with Zuko. Her feet, however, often betrayed her and increased momentum, but Zuko held her back and guided her through the crowded firenation streets.

"How far away are the docks?" Katara strained her head to look above the local's heads.

"Not far." Zuko simply replied as more people parted for them to pass through.

They stood underneath the docks sign, and Katara slightly stamped her foot, "We have to wait here?"

"It's for our safety."

"We're perfectly safe." Katara let go of Zuko's hand and ignored his objections.

Katara was fed up with the royal rules and decided to break free, if for only a moment. It was a rarity for her to go against them, but she felt there was an exception in these circumstances.

Zuko's eyes followed Katara's back through the crowds. He folded his arms and shifted his weight, he wasn't in any rush.

Merchants, tourist and travelers began to flood the docks from their ships. It was the harbor hour. He struggled to keep his eyes on Katara as more people plagued his vision.

An old man rushing to his ship bumped into the firebender, "Hey watch it!" the old man demanded foolishly.

Zuko turned around swiftly to classify the ignorant man. The old man quickly realized his mistake, "I'm sorry my lord!" The man dropped to his knees and let his head touch the scorching ground.

"It's fine." Zuko hurried to say as he turned to seek Katara again, she was gone. His eyebrows weaved together and his glanced over more people to search for her, it was to no gain.

He hesitated a moment. It wasn't customary for the inhabitants of the palace to be seen outside the palace walls without guards and a stagecoach, let alone in the busy docks.

He hoped to Agni no one would see him, but he forged his way through the public in search of Katara. He constantly put his head down and placed a hand to his forehead, to cover his identity.

It did him no good for the merchants and tourist around him constantly mumbled, "_Is that the prince?_" and curtsied.

After what seemed like an eternity Zuko saw Katara hugged tightly around her brother. They were still on the ship, the waterbender wasted no time. He made his way toward them.

Sokka glowered at Zuko's approaching figure, while squinting his eyes from the intense heat. Katara noticed and whispered in the warrior's ear, "Say something."

Sokka straightened up and stuck a hand out for Zuko to shake. Sokka had been wary of Zuko ever since the marriage was arranged. He just didn't want anyone to hurt his little sister, especially a firenation prince. Although he trusted him, he could never be too careful.

"Zuko." Sokka nodded his head and spoke up again, "You're treating her well?"

Zuko was dumbfounded for a second, and words didn't come to him. Katara's eyes drifted to Zuko and she blushed slightly, her hand made contact with Sokka chest, "Of course he is."

Sokka stared at the prince's head and his gaze drifted to his feet, a smile slowly spread across his face and he welcomed his arms, "Aw come 'ere buddy!"

The warrior lunged for the firebender and squeezed him tightly. Zuko's arms stiffened and he barely managed to speak, "Hey Sokka."

Hakoda came out from the ship with a crate in his hands, "Hello, Zuko."

Zuko turned around on one foot, "Hakoda," he bowed slightly. He noticed Hakoda's arms shaking slightly under the crates weight, "Do you need assistance?"

Hakoda smiled widely, "I like this boy!" He tossed the crate into the firebender's hands and slapped him on the back, causing Zuko to jerk slightly. The crate was pretty heavy.

"There's more where that came from, son." Hakoda disappeared into the ships doors and Zuko turned back to Katara and Sokka who were restraining giggles. He furrowed his eyebrows and the left corner of his lip rose, "Did he say _more_?"

Sokka burst in laughter and slapped his thigh. He caught his breath after a second, "Yup!"

Zuko breathed heavily and concentrated his strength to prepare for more. As if on cue, Hakoda returned with two more crates. He slightly stumbled himself on the way down.

Zuko held his breath as the rest of the crates were topped over the first one. His muscles began to flex and his eyes rested.

Katara watched him in awe. It seemed like he was meditating. Katara raised her eyebrows, and Zuko's eyelids lifted. He stood straight, like nothing was in his grasp. Whatever he did, it worked.

Katara darted her eyes between the three men, two of whom were amused. She began to wander into the boat, growing board of her brother and fathers hilarity. She had already greeted the two and was anxious to find Toph and Aang.

She entered the boat's corridors, darkness encased her and she couldn't see any remnants of the blazing sun. Her hand smoothed along the ships walls to guide her and they were covered in wet slime. She quickly recoiled drying her hand on her robes. She bended the grimy water away from her hands as her hand returned to the steel wall, to find her way. She walked forward, and she soon saw lights in the distance. She ambled closer and heard voices.

She backed against the doorway frame, listening keenly.

"You think sugar queen's all proper-like now?" Katara could tell Toph was talking by her unique voice and choice of nicknames.

The next voice was that of Aang, "I hope not."

Aangs voice had a little base to it. Katara put a hand to her mouth, Had Aang hit puberty? Katara was excited about seeing the airbender again, but what worried her was the terms they'd left on.

She slumped against the wall and recalled it:

_Katara was brushing her hair down softly in the mirror. She was awaiting Zuko; she still, however, wasn't at all thrilled about the arrangements. In the end she came to the conclusion that her duty was to her country and the peace of the nations. She sighed. _

_There was a soft knock at the door and Katara sighed heavier, the firebender had come to slumber earlier than she thought. _

_She made sure she was decent before sauntering to the door. She slowly opened it revealing Aang. _

_He smiled warmly and scratched the back of his bald head. His face was tense and Katara knew something was on his mind. _

"_Aang?" He nodded and Katara motioned for him to come in. He entered and Katara took a look around the halls before closing the doors. She didn't want anyone to be under suspicion about her loyalties. _

_Aang sat on the chair in front of her vanity and turned it to face her, his leg pounded up and down, he was nervous. _

_Katara sat on the edge of the bed facing Aang, "Is everything alright?" Concern was entrenched into her face. She patted at her nightgown and prayed Zuko delayed his arrival. _

"_We leave tonight." Aang timidly stated as he fiddled with his small thumbs. _

_Katara nodded her head bit by bit, "Yeah, I know…" _

_Aang's eyes were pasted to the floor, "I…" he hesitated, "have to say something before I go." _

_The waterbender smiled, that was it? She thought something was dreadfully wrong, "Go ahead." Relief washed over her features. _

_Aang stood up and placed himself beside Katara, "I think that…" he stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. _

"_Well what is it?" Katara urged him to quickly continue before Zuko came. _

"_I think that…" he paused again, "that I love you." _

_Katara rose from the bed and placed a hand to her forehead, "Aang I-" Aang cut her off with a swift kiss on her lips and Katara quickly pushed him away. _

"_Aang!" _

_There was a sudden knock at the door and Katara quietly panicked, "You have to go." Small teardrops flowed down her cheeks as she pointed to the doors. She paced back and fourth and wrinkled the corner of her night gown. _

_Aang's eyes stared at her in disbelief, and his emotions besieged him, "But Katara…" _

"_Aang you have to go." Katara walked to the doors and stood by them. Her hand trembled on the knob, and the doors swung open. _

_Zuko was waiting impatiently outside the room, his eyes landed on Aang. The water peasant had allowed the Avatar into their room? Anger swiftly ran across his eyes, she could tarnish their reputation, or more importantly, his. _

_Katara sniffled and put her head in her hands, "Aang you have to go…" she dried more tears that poured down her face freely. _

_Aang furrowed his eyebrows and looked daggers into the water and fire bender, "It's alright." He walked past Katara and Zuko into the hallway, "I was just leaving." _

Katara wiped a tiny drop of water from her face, she hoped desperately things would change, she hoped desperately that _he_ had changed.

"Well, let's go see for ourselves." Toph smirked, "I know you're there Sugar Queen."

Katara forgot about Toph's unique abilities. Aang shifted his weight and his eyes began to search for Katara.

Katara smirked to herself before jumping into the light, "No I'm not all _proper-like _now!" Katara joked and threw herself onto the earthbender.

Toph eyes widened and she wavered before stiffly hugging her back. "Sugar Queen…" she grunted from the lack of air, "you're choking me!"

Katara quickly let her go, "Sorry…" she back up a little, "I'm just so excited!"

She twirled around and her free spirit wobbled into strain. Her gaze met Aangs and she leisurely walked toward him.

Aang stuck out his hand, "Hi Katara…" he used his other hand to scratch the back of his neck, his signature move.

Katara took his hand and then released it, greeting him with a warm hug, "Hello Aang." She smiled under his familiar embrace.

Toph stood a ways from the reunion, a resonance caught her attention. She stood against the steel walls and concentrated, she heard something. It wasn't a familiar presence, and Toph's eyes closed letting her other vibration sense dominate.

Katara let go of the airbender and adjusted to face them both, "They must be-"

"Shh…" Toph cut her off and put a finger in the air. She heard something, another heartbeat, "Who else is on this ship?"

Katara's mouth slightly hung agape, "Nobody that I know of," Katara smirked, "Well there is Zuko, Sokka, and My father on deck."

Toph quieted her again, "No, something small." She pinched her fingers together leaving a small distance of space between them, to show the magnitude.

Toph's feet began to guide her to the small heartbeat and they faithfully led her to the waterbender.

Katara apprehensively stiffened and wondered what Toph had heard. Aang sat in expectancy across the room.

Toph rapidly backed away when realization dawned on her.

"What?" Katara questioned, "Is it my smell?" she sniffed her armpits abruptly, "because if it is I have a clear explanation…I didn't shower this morning because-"

Toph shook her head, "No…you smell fine, sugar queen." She furrowed her eyebrows.

There was another heartbeat within Katara and that only meant one thing.

Katara couldn't be…Toph dismissed the idea, her senses must be erroneous.

She reluctantly let the thought go. Her usual calmness and sharpness replaced her concentration and incredulity.

"Let's get to the palace…its hot in this place." The earthbender pulled the collar of her shirt and thick beads of sweat rolled down her face.

Aang and Katara calmed now that Toph's attentiveness was gone and agreed.

* * *

"Hey Sparky!" Toph punched his arm and Zuko cursed under his breath. Her punch weakened his left arm and the crates shifted to his stronger arm.

"Hello…Toph." He managed to say under gritted teeth. Toph smirked, she loved messing with the prince, his irritation was easy to provoke. They were both still the same. There wasn't anyway he was going to be…that _they_ were going to be…_parents._

Toph slipped away beside Sokka, who was in a conversation with his father.

Aang rounded the corner from the ship with Katara and Zuko tried to make light of it. After their last encounter he wasn't fond of him around the waterbender. Katara never told Zuko why Aang had appeared in their quarters that night, and now that the questioned resurfaced he intended to find out.

Zuko prepared himself to greet the boy. Their close friendship beforehand made it hard for Zuko to hold a grudge.

Aang approached Zuko, "Hi Zuko."

He lifted onto his toes to see Zuko's face over the crates. Zuko looked at him and noticed Aang had grown, he was only an inch or so shorter than himself.

Aang was cheerful and his usual smile was worn on his face, "Hi Aang."

Zuko tried not to say much. Talking made him loose energy and he still had to walk back to the palace. He looked forward to arriving at the gates, he knew that once he reached them the servants and guards would swarm to assist him. He regretted not taking the guards and carriages when offered, Katara spoke without second thought and today it seemed her sayings were final.

Zuko swore under his breath as the wooden crates dug into his veins, next time he was undoubtedly going with his better judgment.

* * *

a/n: Yeah, updates are coming alot sooner than this one came.


	6. Blue Rain

**BLUE RAIN**

Blue drops crashed into the black paned windows and small vapors found their way through. A golden pale sat below the window collecting the evading rain before it reached the marble floors. Outside of the palace lightning split the crisp night air and was followed by a loud boom of thunder as its aftermath.

Iroh watched curiously, the firenation was never dampened, let alone soaked in water, it was against the elemental cycle.

His back sent shivers up his spine and he griped his arms, he should be headed back inside. White clumped locks attracted water and tickled his neck.

Silk robes were made for the sun, to keep you cool and to gently massage your body when the breeze hit them, however the rain made the material uncomfortable and sticky. Iroh even feared his undergarmets were peeking through. The old man smirked to himself and quickly retreated from the firegardens.

He found shelter from the ceilings of the corridors and also found the face of a young firebender.

"Ah, Zuko! I've been meaning to talk to you!"

Zuko was clearly fatigued, small bags encircled his eyes, his hair was drenched and undid from his bun. His small firenation insignia crown was clipped onto his index finger that hung aimlessly by his side.

Iroh chuckled and placed an arm around his nephews shoulder, "I see you've decided to marvel at the rain as well."

Zuko glared at Iroh and shrugged his arm away, "Katara insisted." He mumbled, incoherently to Iroh.

Iroh pretended to comprehend, and jumped to his concern, "Yes, well, I am concerend for the baby's health."

Zuko gripped the bridge of his nose, "Uncle, this is neither the time nor place. I have more important matters to attend to,"

The prince quickened his stride and Iroh's silk booties touched the floor faster as well, "More important than your baby?"

A thump echoed through the halls and Iroh and Zuko whipped around at ready. Zuko's amber gaze studied the empty hall, there was nothing out of the normal, only wooden ricepaper chandilers stirring in the unsteady, unsual weather.

Zuko slyly dodged the question and squeesed excess water from his black locks.

"The firenation isn't prepared for rain, ships must be docked, temporary leeves, windows sealed-"

"That has nothing to do with your child, Zuko"

"Doors waterproofed-"

"Zuko..."

"They are even considering a storm-"

"Zuko..."

"Carriges housed-"

"Zuko!"

Zuko was shaken from his nervous rant, and was forced to face the conversation presented to him.

"Have you visited a doctor?" Iroh asked trying to calm himself again.

"No," Zuko mumbled turning his head to avoid Iroh's disheartening stare. Iroh forced Zuko to slow down by a tug at his robe.

"You know that is vital to the child's health."

"Yes uncle I am aware, I just need a moment to myself...to think things through!"

Zuko barely was able to grace himself with sleep, visiting a doctor was out of the question. His days were spent supervising the docks, reading imported parchments, meeting peace keepers, and the part of the day he loathed...the warchamber. In fact, he was headed to the study to send letters to Ba Sing Se.

"Think what through? Zuko it is as clear as the air!"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm too busy," he picked up his pace.

"The doctor has important medicine for the babes well being!" Iroh grabbed Zuko's shoulders and jerked him around to face him.

"Can't she just go by herself?" Zuko could feel his temperature rising inside, and his breathing was stretched through his nose.

"Zuko..." Iroh started off slowly. He hated to explain, but Zuko knew the second a child grew in Katara's womb he had disgraced the royal name. They were yet to be married, it was customary for a baby to be concieved, only after a _year_ of happiness, no sooner nor later. He just thanked Agni they were at least betrothed.

Iroh knew if Zuko didn't accompany Katara, the rumors would only become worse. It would seem like he didn't care, a shame no man would want brought upon himself.

Zuko vaguely read Irohs wary features and the anger dissipated into dissapointment, "I know uncle..."

Iroh stepped away and quickly replaced his usual smile while whipping a finger in the air, "Yes, I will set up the appointments! No grandchild of mine will be neglected!"

Iroh walked away and began chuckling to himself "Ah! One wild night between my nephew and my favorite waterbender and a child is already on the way..." he sighed all but too dramatically, "Young love."

He began to hum, leaving a stunned firebender behind.

His uncle could be too careless. Zuko's only hope was that the guest had not heard his loud announcement. Ever since discovering Katara's _news_ he'd imagined different scenario's in his head:

_Zuko bowed before Hakado. The dinning room was empty and the only thing seperating Hakado from the firebender was a streched long rectangular table. _

_Zuko decided against beating around the bush, "Katara's pregnant."_

_There was silence. _

_"Thump!" _

_Zuko, startled, looked up. Hakado's feet were sunk into the tables surface. _

_"Slink!" _

_Zuko's gaze was brought to the warriors waist. A sword was at his ready,unsheated, and Zuko eyes widened as he backed away. _

_"Yaaaaa!" Hakado was charging at him with an unfathomable paste, "What did you say?!" he was clearly crazed, fire burned through his azure eyes. _

_"April Fools!" Zuko held his face behind his hands and closed his eyes tightly shut. _

_The treading of feet halted, "April Fools?" _

_Zuko slowly brought his head up and shrugged, "I don't know..." he smiled nervously, "Just made it up..." _

_"Oh." Hakado frowned and looked back down to his silver weapon. _

_"Hiya!" the sword sliced the air. _

Zuko shook his head clear of the thought, Katara was definately going to be the one to break the news.

_

* * *

_

Aang spotted Zuko around the hallways corner and feigned a smile to congradulate the upcoming marriage. He gripped a plump red apple and took a bite.

It had taken the airbender a while to get over his heartbreak, but it hurt to see Katara hurt. And Aangs jealousy did just that, hurt her. Besides, Zuko was his friend...no marriage would alter that bond.

He saw Iroh approach Zuko and Aang traced his steps back behind the wall. He curved his bald head around the corner. He wasn't sure why he was hiding, but his feet wouldn't seem to advance and his ears opened peculiarly wide.

**_"Ah, Zuko! I've been meaning to talk to you!" _**

**_--_**

Aang's eyes were wide, however, remained unused as his senses were foucused on hearing. He was slumped onto the floor, his neck was almost broken as he strained it over the sharp walls corner.

**_"Yes, well, I am concerend for the baby's health."_ **

"Baby?" Aang questioned quietly, who was bearing child? Aang nibbled on the apple in anticipation, he never knew evesdropping was so addictive, to say the least.

_**--**_

_**"More important than your baby?" **_

"_Your_ baby?" Aang's mind began to peice together an imaginary puzzle, "Zuko's baby? That means..." The apple dropped from his hands onto the floor.

It resounded a large thump through the hallways capturing the firelords and princes attention. Aang quickly ducked behind the wall and closed his eyes.

The pair resumed talking and Aangs envy of the prince grew deep and remained lingering in his stomach. His stomach did flips and it felt like plumflies were fluttering inside of him.

It was all too much, "_Baby._" The word ran like venom off of his tongue and he growled.

Steam blew through his nostrels, and he seethed. That is, until a brilliant idea struck him like the lightening bolts yonder the windows. He peered around the corner once more and grinned.

His hands slowly rubbed eachother, mischeviously, and quickly turned the opposite way of the pair to leave. The avatar had heard enough.

* * *

Katara struggled to get comfortable, the sheets warmed her one moment and seemed to bake her the next. Suprisingly she was looking forward to Zuko's presence that night. Maybe a little quarell with him would satisfy her into slumber.

She was content on the days events, everything ran smoothly. Her family and friends were finally here, it baffled her that sleep hadn't come easy.

She rolled over and stared into darkness, It must've been midnight. She sat up and gently shook her foot, her body demanded sleep.

She massaged her neck, and there was a light tap at the door.

Katara's eyebrows weaved together, Zuko never knocked, and when he did it was a bang, not a tap.

She shrugged, it couldn't be anyone else this late. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and put a smile on her face. She slowly approached the door and cleared her throat.

"Hey Zu-" she opened the door fully, "Chen?"

Chen smirked, "Yes," he bowed lightly and lifted her hand to his mouth, "My princess,"

Katara recoiled her hand, "Do you require anything?"

She lifted her chest and his motives perplexed her, it was well into the night.

Chen looked her in the eyes, "Yes actually, I bare information."

"Yes,"

"May I come in?"

Katara went with her better judgement, something about him wasn't right. She thought about the rumors circulating about her child, if someone were to find Chen in her quarters surely they wouldn't decease.

"I think it would be better as is."

Chen smirked, "I agree." he lied casually.

"Well?" Katara persisted, talking wouldn't make her situation easier to accomplish.

"Oh yes," he lowered his voice considerably, "Are you aware of Zuko and Mai's relations?"

Chen reached Katara's utter intrest, "I know they are friends..."

"Friends?" Chen chuckled rather loudly

Katara's mind ventured back into the ponds reflections and she closed her eyes, reminising.

"I know they _were _togther,"

"The Prince and Mai...were? _Are _much closer than friends."

Katara backed alittle further into her room, disbelievingly. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she noticed lingering chemistry between the pair. Chen was only confirming her suspicions.

Chen was now holding the door open, "Yes, there is no easy way to say this."

Katara's eyes grew hot and she struggled to hold in tears, "Say what?"

She already knew the awnser, but the desire to be sure overpowered her, her will to trust Zuko overpowered her.

"The Princes..._concubine _is Mai."

"What?" Zuko would never...

Katara couldn't stop reliving the day Mai took Zuko from her. They had no trust, they had nothing. Katara couldn't help but wonder where Zuko was when he claimed he was in the warchamber or study. Or maybe he _was _in the warchamber or study, just not alone.

"I saw them meeting lips. When you left...Mai and Zuko found a secluded placed to..."

Katara shook her head and upturned her lips, "You lie!"

"Princess, I know-"

"You know nothing!" Katara spat at Chen, Chen lowered his head.

"It is well within a princes right." Chen head remained hung low, and a smirk was concealed at his chin.

Katara knew this, she made it a point to bring forth that issue. She and Zuko agreed a concubine was for driven men in constant need for pleasure, Zuko assured it was dishonorable and out of his morals.

Katara closed her eyes breifly, Zuko was still a teenager. She was sure his hormones were running rampid, she just liked to believe he was better than that.

"I'm aware."

Chen brought his eyes up and furrowed them into blue orbs, "If you need someone to talk to," Chen stepped closer towards her. Katara felt his warm breath brush her forehead, "I'm here, If you need a shoulder to cry on."

Katara scrunched her nose in disgust, her temperature would have matched Zuko's, "I'm fine, thank you."

The waterbender shoved the man from the door frame and slammed them shut.

* * *

"Chen?" Zuko's suspicion rose as he quickly approached him at his bedroom doors.

The firebender knew he was up to something. Since childhood Chen and Zuko had an unspoken rivalry. Everything was a competition from firebending, grades, charm...girls. The thing that burned Zuko the most was he was better at _all_ of it. But Zuko would never openly admit it, causing more tension between the two.

Chen was slightly startled and quickly dropped into a bow, "Prince Zuko."

Zuko grabbed him by the collar a wrangled him to his feet, "What are you doing?" Zuko spoke through gritted teeth and he gripped his collar tighter.

He stared at Chens unsuspecting face, a reason to punch Chen in his jaw. Zuko smirked, he forgot he'd already accomplished that. One thing he did better than Chen was fight. They had had a few tussles in the past.

As Zuko's grip tighted Chen's breath supply became limited. The firebender's veins buldged and his temperature rise began to effect Chen. His hand quivered, holding back his tingling desire.

Chen squeezed Zuko's wrist and cooly gasped for air. He tried to keep his composure.

"Why..." he yanked harder at Zuko's grasp, but to no avail, "...don't you ask..." he breathed again, "...your betrothed?"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and sucessfully concealed his nervousness, Chen was up to something.

The firebender threw Chen to the marvel floor and chen rubbed his neck were a red mark formed.

"May Agni be with you." Chen smirked and quickly vanished from view.

* * *

Zuko slowly opened the doors, he hoped Katara had fallen asleep. However, in the back of his mind he knew sapphire spheres studied him closely.

He peered in the dark room and shut the door, "What did Chen tell you?"

Katara replied with silence as she sunk further into the sheets covering her face.

"I know you're awake."

Zuko pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into his closet, he slide into bed and shook Katara's restless frame, "Katara."

Katara's lip quivered and she abruptly sat up, "Once you told me you loved me..." she scoffed, "I almost believed you."

"What?" Zuko's mind scammed all possible scenarios, "I do,"

"You love me, but yet you lied to me and fooled around with that..." she gripped the sheets tightly, "witch!" Katara sniffed and Zuko realized the rain outside wasn't the only water falling in the firenation.

Zuko reached to wipe away the tears and Katara slapped his hand down, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you said there was nothing between you two," she curtly laughed, "Well it wouldn't be the first time you lied...you also told me concubines were dishonorable, yet you keep one at your side." She shook her head, "Behind my back."

"Chen is the liar. I have no concubine." Zuko clearly took pride in his loyalty and awnser.

"Tell me. Do you and Mai..." she stopped mid-sentence and stared him intently in the face.

Realization dawned on him and he couldn't begin to explain, "What do you mean?"

He was ready for anything Chen might have equipped himself with, but Mai...was a shock, he had thought all questions of Mai were awnsered in the firegardens.

Katara's fist clentched, "Is she your _concubine_?"

Zuko smirked, "What? No, of course not."

Katara swallowed her spit audibly, "Did you kiss her?"

"Well," Zuko tripped over his possible replies, "No! She kissed _me_!"

"So you kissed her!" Katara's despair reached its peak and she threw back the covers, Her feet touched the lush carpet and felt around for the candle rested on her nightstand.

She vigorusly struck the flint, not even a spark produced.

"Here." Zuko climbed out of bed and snapped his fingers, the fire on the candle wick began to glow. Katara would have marveled at his new trick if she hadn't succumbed to anger.

"I had it myself." Her voice was monotone and she seethed being near him.

Zuko grabbed her shoulders and positioned her to face him, "Good. Now I can see you."

"I'd rather see a pig-goats butt." Katara pulled from him and focused on the closet beside her. She forced open the doors and began to throw Zuko's royal silk robes to the floor.

"What are you doing!" Zuko's mood switched to match Katara's and he scrambled to replace the clothing.

"I'm moving you out."

"What?" Zuko grabbed a crimson silk shirt from the carpet and smoothed them over on the bed.

"I have an idea!" Katara smiled, "Why don't you move in with your concubine!"

Zuko was too tired and he rubbed circles onto his temples,"She isn't my concubine!"

"Oh, excuse me, lover...girl friend...wench..." she grinned and stared Zuko in the eyes, "Pick one."

The firebender held her glare and returned the favor, "I'm done playing these childish games,"

He picked up the remaining items on the floor and put them in the closet and slammed the doors shut, "There is nothing between Mai and I."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed _me_!" Zuko thrust a thumb to his chest and was beginning to grow even more frustrated, if it was possible.

"Fine." Katara climbed into bed, "How about we talk about this over breakfast tommorrow."

Zuko knew her reasoning, "over breakfast tommorrow" meant in front of all the firenation royals...and also her family and friends. Katara clearly knew if word spread further he wouldn't be respected, nobles already tested him.

"Katara..."

"I think I shall have a word with Chen tommorrow." Katara rolled over away from Zuko and pulled the crimson sheets up to her neck, quite satisfied with herself.

Zuko pulled the sheets back and pulled Katara by the waist so there eyes greeted. Katara saw the frustration in his features which only brought more amusment to hers.

"I forbide you to speak to him!" Zuko knew she was tryinng to penatrate his guard, but yet he found himself letting her. Besides Chen done enough damage for one marriage, did she _really _want to jepordize that?

Katara laughed and snuggled down into the bed, "Who are you? My keeper?"

"No," Zuko nails dug into his palm, "Just your husband!"

Katara smiled and closed her eyes, just what the doctor ordered for a good nights rest.

"Not yet. Your not."

* * *

**A/N: I used the quote qiven by the reviewer Dragon Jadefire , Iroh used says it lol thnx :) Ideas are welcome, and I tried to make the chandilier "acient chinese" just to keep it real, although it is probably not accurate, however most things in the avatar world aren't...but thanks for the tip, Phoenix Wingz. much appreciated lol anyways read and review tell me if you like it...and like I said I will be updating sooner than later!! **


	7. Cahoots

**CAHOOTS**

Katara sat in her vanity chair lightly stroking her chocolate hair. The sun hid amongst the gray clouds and covered the blue sky with a dreary blanket. Katara had opened her windows and let the gentle sea breezes and trickles of rain flow freely in the room.

She placed the silver brush down on the table and reached for her powder foundation.

"So you do your make-up like that everyday?"

Katara's head swung around and landed on Toph, "You know most people knock."

"Then it's good I'm not most people." Toph smirked and Katara gave a quick laugh at her quick wittedness.

Katara put the powder back onto the table and stood up. She approached Toph and reached her arms around her, "Hello Toph."

Toph's back straitened and she uneasily hugged her back.

_Boom Boom _

The sound startled her and she pushed away. There it was again the second heartbeat and Toph quickly realized the real reason she came.

Katara knew Toph wasn't the emotional type, but the push amazed even herself, "What?"

"Have you told anyone?" Toph curtly asked staring straight ahead. A breeze flowed through the room and Katara watched Toph's clothes ripple against her figure.

Katara grinned, Toph was forming curves. The waterbender figured that it was definitely time for her to show them off.

Katara quickly trotted to her closet and grabbed a simple red robe lined in black, "Here."

She held the robe up to Toph, "Try this on."

Toph snatched the robe from her and threw it down, "Answer my question, Sugar Queen."

Katara raised an eyebrow, she hadn't realized she asked her a question, "Sorry, what was the question?"

Toph rolled her white eyes, "Have you told anyone?'

"Told them what?"

Toph put a hand on Katara's stomach and the beats became intense. Katara pushed her hand off and stepped back. She now realized what Toph had meant.

"They can't know, not yet." Katara swallowed hard and grabbed her stomach lightly.

"Who knows?" Toph asked and sat on the chair in front of the vanity.

"Just about everyone in the palace," Katara stated as she sat on the bed facing the earthbender, "And that's all who will know for now."

"Sparky knows?" Toph asked as she used a small make up brush to brush the liquid liner around in circles.

Katara glowered at the name and Toph could sense the sudden change in her mood.

"That low life, insensitive, jerk!" She stood up and began to pace on the red carpet, "Yes, that _jerk_ knows."

"So I take it he's done something to make you mad?" Toph stopped playing in her face care items and furrowed her eyebrows.

Katara bit her lip and her hands began to tremble. She balled them into fist and tightened her face. If she could be alone with him right now only one of them would emerge alive. She burned, she didn't ask to be here, if it wasn't for the treaty she wouldn't and for Zuko to pull that stunt she wanted to wring his neck. Katara was going through enough unwanted changes, she actually fooled herself thinking Zuko was someone she could confide in. She put a finger to her lip, she should have took into account the crystal caves. She silently admonished herself because she had known Zuko couldn't be trusted.

Toph noticed her internal battle and decided to save her from wallowing in her thoughts, "What did he do?"

Katara's train of thought was broken and she focused her gaze on Toph, "Remember Mai?"

Toph nodded awaiting her to get to the point.

"I found out that's his concubine." Katara folded her arms and set her eyes on the rain drops beyond the window, it brought a small sense of serenity.

Toph smirked, "He admitted to that?"

Katara eyes were brought back to the earthbender and she smiled nervously, "Not exactly, he denied it all," she quickly brightened and held a finger in the air, "But Chen told me!"

Toph joined Katara in standing and stretched her arms far behind her, "Never heard of him."

Toph found it hard to believe Zuko would do that. Katara was a master and not to mention had many master friends, not forgetting the avatar. Besides, Zuko thought of his honor too preciously, and a concubine was anything but honorable.

Toph stooped on the floor to pick dirt from her toes, "Sparky wouldn't do it. He doesn't have the guts."

Katara rolled her eyes, "He has a lot of guts and immense pride to go with it."

Toph pulled her mouth to the side and concentrated on seeking out the hiding dust from her foot. On her way to Katara's quarters she had made tracks in the hallways, "Pride...yes…guts…no."

Katara watched in disgust as Toph pulled something black off of her foot, she looked closer and it had legs. She rolled her eyes and detected Toph's lack of interest. She realized Toph wasn't going to argue over something she knew Zuko didn't do. However, Katara was set in thinking he had. Katara reasoned it was pointless, Toph wasn't going to change her mind, and she rarely did.

Katara walked back to the bed and retrieved the robe Toph had carelessly tossed aside, "You need to dress like a lady. Those old earthnation clothes must be burning you alive. You don't want a heatstroke do you?"

Although it was raining, it didn't stop the intense heat from beaming down.

Toph rolled her eyes and stuck out a tongue, "Save the motherly instinct for the baby."

Toph realized Katara would make a good mother, even at a young age. She had a habit of mothering people a bit, but it was her nature. The only question in Toph's mind was what kind of father Zuko would turn out to be, she could only silently laugh at the idea.

Katara smiled and pocked her chin out, "Its not motherly instinct, I'm looking out for a friend."

* * *

"Chen?" Aang tapped the man's shoulder and Chen quickly turned.

Chen raised an eyebrow and threw the cream scroll in his hands back into the cherry shelf, "The Avatar?"

Chen's usual black ponytail was loosely scattered among his head, Aang guessed he was caught in the rain. He had his black and red combat attire on and his helmet was laid on the study table away from them.

Aang scratched his bald head and smiled nervously, "Yeah,"

Chen grabbed the small glass of liquid on a cart and finished it off, sucking his teeth when he was done, "I must be seeing things,"

He poured more liquor into the glass and sat down by the study's fire, "I've had too much to drink."

Aang shook his head, "No, I'm really here."

Chen's eyes had a light sheet of red over them, "Oh!" He jumped up and grabbed Aangs hand wearily. He limply shook it and Aang winced at his warm clammy skin.

Chen wobbled over to the cart again and grabbed another glass, "Would you like any?" He began to pour the red liquid.

"I'm only 14."

"Ah well, more for me." Chen forced the liquid down his throat and he lightly hiccupped.

Aang grabbed the glass bottle, "I think you've had enough."

"Oh nonsense," He pushed the airbender's back onto the silk couch and shook his hand again, "Now why have you come again?"

Aang put the bottle in his hands beside him on the crimson couch.

Aang noticed his voice was slightly slurred, judging by the mass amount of glass bottles he saw thrown beneath the cart, he held his liquor well.

Aang cleared his throat nervously. He second guessed about what he was beginning to do until he felt the memorable pang of envy through his chest again.

He decided it would be satisfying, "Are you and Zuko friends?"

Chen smirked and looked up from the top of his drooped eyelids, "Hell no."

Aang smirked, "I thought not."

Chen took a seat in a black chair facing the couch, and he was right beside the liquor cart for easy access, "Why?"

"I heard the maids gossiping."

Chen rolled his eyes, "Damn maids," he looked into the fire and then down at the royal insignia rug separating him and the avatar, "Why do you care?"

Aang looked at his trembling hands, he felt foul, but his jealousy got the best of him once more, "I want to take Zuko down."

Chen laughed loudly, "I've been trying for years, and you'll never do it."

Chen watched Aang look down defeated and an idea struck him, "But I can assist you in trying."

Aang smiled still uneasily, "Thanks," the appreciation sounded like a question, Chen knew he was unsure.

"The firenation royals rely heavily on reputation and status."

Aang nodded his head. They were very gossip-friendly people, "Yes."

"So we soil Zuko's reputation and ruin his status." Chen smiled and his eyes remained sly.

"How?" Aang sat further in the chair and fiddled with his thumbs.

Chen's eyes drifted above Aang onto the blank red wall behind him,

"When Zuko and I were young I persuaded him to join me in our first public party. No royals were expected to be there. Zuko agreed, thinking it would be a chance to prove something. The elders would have never approved, so it was kept quiet. When the day came and when we arrived beer came in wooden jugs. I got Zuko to try one, then he drunk another…" Chen snickered, "He can't take more than a few. When we got home…Ozai was furious. It was truly priceless"

Aang feigned a laugh, he thought it was a little cruel. Ozai was harsh.

Chen finished reminiscing, "So what is the plan?"

Aang's eyes got bright and his pushed onto the edge of his seat, "Make him clean between Appa's toes! That is torture."

Chen's smile faded and he furrowed his eyebrows, he wondered if Aang was listening to anything he had said, "That's a little different than what I had in mind."

Aang sat back in his chair and looked down at his feet, "Oh."

"We get firelord Iroh to throw one of his parties. When Zuko is drunk he…"

Chen paused, "Says things. His reputation will slowly decrease, ultimately resulting in his downfall. It's the best we can do for now, I hardly have any authority anymore." His grip on his drinking glass tightened.

Aang thought Chen was exaggerating, he was sure a reputation wouldn't destroy the Prince he was much stronger than that, Aang knew this for a fact. However, Aang knew that it would certainly be a set back, with Katara, the baby, and the throne.

Aang's eyes dashed from Chen and back to his vacillating hands, he wasn't sure if he could follow through with it. Zuko wasn't that bad, he was his friend.

"Avatar, can you do me a favor?"

Aang nodded, he was willing to do anything for this man at the moment.

"Pour me another glass." Aang raised an eyebrow and lightly stamped to grab the cup, as he advanced Chen touched his fingertips onto Aang's arm, "And talk to firelord Iroh for me…about it."

Aang walked over to the cart and was still indecisive of things. He heard Chen mumble something and he could've sworn was cursing the name of both Zuko and Iroh.

Chen looked beside his chair at Aang as he handed him the full glass, "You look unsure, Avatar."

Aang intertwined his fingers and raised his eyebrows, "Don't you think this is all going to hurt Katara?"

Katara had broken his heart, but hadn't broken his love for her, weather it was romantic or friendly.

Chen smirked, "Never that," He sipped at the tart substance, "She hates him."

Aang furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Katara loves him."

"I take it you haven't spoken to her lately," Chen read Aang's confused expression, "Sit down, and I will tell you."

* * *

Iroh sipped some ginseng tea out of a simple clay cup. He enjoyed necessities before luxury. The royal cups made his tea taste tart.

He put the cup back down onto the table # his lips to indulge in the noodles. He spun strands of noodles between his chopsticks and stuffed them in his mouth greedily. He was alone for lunch and found no reason to be civil in front of no one.

As he slurped down another noodle he heard light footsteps. They were small taps, and had it not been for his sensitive ears he wouldn't have took heed of them.

His noodle hung limp at his mouth while he anticipated the arrival.

Aang emerged from the shadows of the grand doorway.

Iroh gave a relieved sigh and put a hand to his chest, "You gave me quite a scare."

He finished the single noodle at his lip, "So you are here to join me for lunch?"

Aang smiled, "I already ate, but I do want to talk."

Iroh chuckled, "You came to the right person."

The airbender pulled up a seat close to Iroh, his tone was hushed, "I've wanted to go to a party, but I don't know where to go…and I thought you would know."

Aang was aware of what he was doing, Iroh would feel obligated to throw some royal bash for the arrival of Katara's friends and family.

At first Aang was feeling terrible about it, until Chen told Aang of Mai and Zuko's relations. His words crushed Aang's respect for the firebender and his pain only deepened for the waterbender's.

Iroh smiled as a great idea struck, "Why search for one, when we can throw one here!" He laid his chopsticks beside his bowl, "How foolish and inconsiderate of me! There must be a party for our guest!"

Aang smiled hesitantly, it wasn't too late to take it all back, "Sounds great!"

His lips moved before he could decline, but a much out of touch part of Aang felt quite content.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Well not much to say except for read n' review! **


	8. His honor was Zuko

**HIS TRUST WAS HIS HONOR AND HIS HONOR WAS ZUKO**

Iroh stood amidst the breakfast table and held his smoked crystal glass of fireorange juice in the damp air, "Good morning everyone." He flashed his white pearls and scanned the room with grey eyes.

His focus fell to the empty chair beside Zuko.

Zuko sensed his stare, as did the whole table, "Prince Zuko, were is Katara?" Iroh clashed his golden fork against the glass, "I have very exciting news for everyone." His eyes floated gracefully toward Aang his smile widened, if possible, and winked one withered eye.

Aang nervously looked at the Firelord and then fearfully to the equally eager faces around him. His goofy smile cocked to the side and he fiddled with his thumbs. His brow raised to his hairline and he could only muster a short feigned laugh.

Zuko tensed and wished to be elsewhere. He lightly began to reminisce on the events of last night:

_Katara locked the door to the room and threatened him of the consequences if he should enter, from the other side of the door, of course. The firebender decided to sleep in the study rather than to make **another** scene. He admitted it was quite uncomfortable and vowed no such occurrence would take place again. _

Zuko's arms had fell to his side and he groped at the crimson velvet seat beneath him, "She must have slept in late." His amber stare drifted everywere except on the frothing faces of the royals and guest seated around him.

They're pactience wore thin. They were hungry and Zuko's humiliaton would satisfy them for the time being.

"And you did not wake her?" Iroh persisted, all the while with a beaming smile on his face. The urgent news was burning holes onto the tip of his tongue and his teeth suppressed it within his mouth.

Zuko sunk further into the soft cushion and glanced up over his top lid, "Isleptinthestudy." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed of the circumstance.

Chen smirked, "What's that, Prince Zuko?" his eyes drifted to the ceiling and one peach finger found its way to his chin, giving the illusion of deep thought, "You slept in the study? May one ask why?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, "No...one may _not_."

Inaudible whispers erupted among the table, but Zuko didn't have to hear them to know what hot topic spiced there lips.

Zuko clenched his jaw, the royals were quite a _nuisance_...putting it nicely. He wished for once they would keep their noses in their own affairs. His life was like a new invention, the talk of the whole town.

His golden orbs closed tightly.

He wondered where Katara could be, he had told her countless times that breakfast was an affair everyone participated in and _never_ to be late...something she soon forgot.

Amber eyes resurfaced.

Well, he was always there to wake her...he did rise with the sun.

No, no excuses for her crude behavior.

Toph spoke up, allowing the Prince to cover beneath her quick wit, "Ah, he probably just had a late night studying." She said as she folded her arms on her chest and lowered her eyes.

The temperature in the room rose noticeably, and the earthbender figured it was Sparky simmering in his own anger as usual. After her golden fork gave her a slight burn she wished she had more elbow room...and a fan.

More velvet chairs were added to the table to make room for the "guests" and Toph was, unfortunately, sandwiched between Sokka and Chen.

Sokka licked his lips and sniffed again at the scent emerging from the kitchen, "C'mon Katara doesn't eat much anyway. Lets eat without her!"

A new putrid smell reached the earthbenders sense and she sniffed harder to find its provider. The smell led her to the water tribe warrior beside her and she quickly recoiled.

"Ew! Sokka your breath!" Toph coughed and covered her nose.

Chen smirked and let a curt laugh surpass his lips.

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows, "What are _you_ laughing at hothead?!"

It wasn't long before Chen, Toph, and Sokka were involved in a heated debate over Sokka's morning breath and the morning grumpiness spread like wildfire.

The gossiping royals grew louder so the "_gossipi_" could clearly hear them.

In a short time the whole table was in their private fiery debate. Iroh was trying to hush the royals before Zuko caught wind of thier words and Hakoda tried to explain to Sokka it wouldn't hurt to brush his teeth every now and again.

Chen looked over at Sokka who was now cupping his hand over his nose and mouth trying to smell his own breath. The earthbender was thouroghly entertained. Chen kept a smug grin and leaned back, keeping a nonchalant facade.

He then let his eyes fall onto Zuko who remained as quiet as a frozen fire dragon in the south pole.

Chen's eyes settled onto Zuko's golden eyes, smugly grinned and quickly averted his gaze to the footsteps on the marvel corridor beyond the breakfast room.

The steps approched and the assumed pace had quickened. Soon the whole table fell silent.

Katara appeared around the corner and quickly shuffled to her seat beside Zuko. The royal eyes followed her each step of the way.

Iroh rested his palms on the table to help support his back, "Ah, Princess Katara!"

Katara blushed and sunk into her seat beside Zuko and they both joined each other in embarrassment.

"_Finally!"_Sokka exclaimed from the other end of the table.

Katara looked up sheepishly, "Sorry...I, uh, over slept."

Chen smirked and sipped at the only thing holding him over for over an hour, "We see."

Katara and Zuko shared in commenting with golden and azure glares in return.

Iroh cleared his throat and held his glass of fireorange juice in the air once more, "Now that we are all here..."

Katara slightly shook her foot under the table. Her blue orbs drifted to the corners of her eyes on the Zuko. She could see he was doing the same and they swiftly looked away. Each suppressing the crimson fighting to appear on their cheeks.

She caught the glare of Mai, this time she understood why. She was the only thing standing in her way to being with her lover and acquiring her place beside him ruling the firenation. She happily glared in return...Katara admitted she was quite an idol and worthy of every drop of Mai's childish envy.

She smiled then rolled her eyes at Zuko's concubine. Shivers shot through her spin, _Zuko_, the thought of him set a bad taste in her mouth. She wished breakfast would soon be over.

"I have very great news!" Iroh smiled widely, "The weather has been putting us at each others necks and causing much agitation, so Aang suggested a great idea!"

Aang bit his lip and began to shake slightly. Toph felt his uneasiness and leaned over the table to see him, "Calm down, twinkle toes," she quietly commanded.

"A Party!" Iroh put the glass down and bowed. He popped back up and added, "Tonight!" before falling into another gracious bow.

Chen's face brightened considerably and extolled Iroh in a thunderous clap followed by the rest, with the exception of Zuko.

Zuko studied Chen, he hadn't seen him so content since Ozai had punished him for going to a public party and returning home drunk as a feathered skunk as a souvenir.

The firebender shook his head, he could sense something was awry. His eyes seemed to gravitate on the avatar. Aang sat quietly not joining in Iroh's applause, unlike him undoubtedly. He looked vaguely guilty, something was troubling him all throughout breakfast.

Zuko pushed his seat back, "I refuse to go."

The applaud halted abruptly.

He stood up and anger was gracefully painted onto every bit of his features although he tried to conceal it.

"Prince Zuko. . ." Iroh began

"No." Zuko turned his back and advanced to the exit.

"No breakfast?" Iroh snapped his finger and the appetizer of toast was uncovered on the table wafting its fresh scent around the room.

Zuko's face turned and he wore no expression on his face, "I'm not hungry."

The waterbender watched his retreating back for a second, attempting to find a reason for his actions.

She shrugged her shoulders, grew content, and smiled, "Let's eat."

* * *

Zuko paced his room in deep thought. He could not figure out what was going on. Chen and Aang were up to something and it was something he refused to deny.

The patter of the rain outside drew him closer to the window, he gazed out of it at the water falling from the clouds.

He sighed, it didn't rain in the firenation, with this exception. He found this weather slightly depressing.

He twisted the small lock on the window and pushed the wooden frame open. The rushed wind carried the small blue droplets into the room. He let them travel down his face onto his neck eventually being absorbed in his red silk fabric.

The rain had always reminded him of Katara, the rain smelt soft and fresh, just like her chocolate hair after getting out of the tub.

A drop of blue flew onto his lip and he immediately reminisced on her soft kiss, her tender lips, her warm tongue...Zuko vigorously shook the thoughts away and stood up. He slammed the window shut and struggled to lock it. Steam puffed through his nose and he swiveled around on the ball of his foot.

There he saw Katara standing with her arms crossed and an amused grin on his face, "A soft side?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "No. Just thinking."

"About what?" Katara furrowed her eyebrows, "Your concubine?" She began to near him slowly.

"That's the furthest thing from my mind." Zuko balled his fist.

"Well, it wasn't a few nights ago." Katara inched closer.

His mood was already sour and the waterbender continued to try him, what did she take him for?

"Let it go." His hand slightly shook and he struggled to keep his composure.

"No, I want the truth." She lightly sauntered over the lush carpet, closing the gap.

"I already told you the truth." His nails began to cut his palm.

"She is your concubine?" Katara stood directly below his chin.

"No!" Zuko felt the trickling blood run onto finger nails, his composure lost.

Katara reared her hand back and then swung it in, it made contact with his pale skin. A loud clap resounded through the room. Zuko anger absorbed the sting and he grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away, and his blood winded around his hand onto hers. He gritted his teeth and pressed harder onto her skin. His hand began to glow a faint red and the blood now staining both of them easily dried and cracked under the heat.

His mind was stolen by his troubling past,

_"Ozai, Stop it!" Waterfalls poured down his mothers face, soiling her evening robe. _

_Ozai's grip tightened and his teeth began to emerge behind his clenched lips. Anger and amusement intertwining. _

_Ursa fell to her knees, "You're hurting me!" _

Katara bit her lip, "Stop it!" She fell to her knees onto the red carpet, "You're hurting me!"

Zuko immediately rounded into the present once more, he saw Katara's face and his golden eyes widened in disbelief. He was nothing like his father...that he vowed a long time ago.

He threw her arm down and backed away grabbing hold of the tables edge behind him.

Katara knelt holding her wrist, a few tears escaping her azure orbs. She calmly rocked back and forth.

Zuko inhaled sharply and fell beside her, "L-let me see." His hands were shaking rigorously, he could never hurt Katara...no matter how upset he had gotten.

Katara shook her head, "Leave me alone!"

He slide back onto his bottom and pushed away, he wasn't sure of what to do or say. Should he force help or just leave like she asked, or rather, commanded.

"Open the window!" Katara directed as she cradled her lightly burned arm.

Zuko jumped up and forced them open. He then backed away as a stream of water swam past him.

The water began to emit a glow and she raveled her arm in the liquid resembling a cast. She bit her lip and concentrated on the burn, her fingers moving entrancingly around it. Slowly the burn seemed to melt away, as did the water, all over her red and blue robe.

"Just like my mothers, the burn, the tarnished garment..." Zuko mumbled in a reminiscing rant.

"What?" Katara asked as she grabbed the side of the bed to lift her up.

Zuko slightly shook his head, "Nothing."

Katara could see right through him, he was holding back. She wanted to know what it was, perhaps it would give her insight on his outrageous behavior. Her eyes drifted onto the floor, although she did slap him...she admitted it was a bit out of line. Maybe it was his warrior instinct...with firebending to explain the minor red burn.

She looked at him and studied his face, he looked guilty, but eerily calm and monotomous at the same time.

Katara walked over to him, "Its something."

Zuko shared her blue gaze for a moment before quickly retreating to his closet, he shook his head again brushing off the subject.

Katara rushed after him and grabbed his chiseled arm swinging him around, she stole his amber stare, "...Its something."

Zuko breathed heavily and wandered to sit on the rich silk sheet of their bed. "Ozai... my father... he used to..." he breathed again,  
"Do I remind you of him?"

The question caught Katara off guard. She sauntered over to him and sat before him and furrowed her eyebrows in concern, "Of course not."

Zuko stared at the thick silk beneath him, "He would hurt Ursa...my mother...like I hurt you..."

Katara slightly frowned and instinctively looked at her arm, then she smiled, "Look, its gone now." She held her arm in his vision breaking his stare with the crimson sheets.

"That doesn't make it right." He shoved her arm away.

Katara's smile faded as quick as it came. Her eyebrows weaved in and she grabbed his chin so they could once again share a moment.

"Ozai, is an evil, heartless man," She looked at his scar, "And you, you're..." Her pearls flashed, "under all this exterior...the kind hearted man that I love."

Zuko let a short laugh escape through his lips, but his smile lingered. "Kind hearted?"

Katara laughed and brushed the side of his face, "Yes,"

Katara's eyes softened and her smile less intense. She admired the raw ambition in his golden eyes and her eyes lowered onto his rounded nose, she laughed again. Her eyes continued to travel but took a pit stop at his pink lips. Her eyes drifted from corner to corner.

Zuko watched Katara's eyes study him and he couldn't help but grade her. He watched her calm blue eyes sparkle and could make out his reflection in them. He then peered at her small chocolate nose and followed to her brown lips.

Thunder outside split the grey sky and rain drifted through the unattended window. The sky sprinkled its entrancing wet blue dust onto the faces of the benders.

Zuko placed one of his strong hands on her lower back pulling her in closer, his other hand drifted onto her luscious cheek. Katara placed her hand atop his then snuggled her face into his palm, it had been a while since a moment so tender and sweet was shared. Her free hand remained on his cheek.

Zuko weaved in, his amber eyes were covered by his pale lids and he tasted her lips. Katara passionately returned the favor. Zuko began to dip in further and Katara slowly leaned back, his strong grip letting her down slowly, their lips meeting the whole way. Zuko lifted her legs and fitted comfortably between them.

* * *

Katara's head rested against Zuko's chest and the blanket swaddled around them. Katara's fingers ran circles around his abs and Zuko kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you want to go to the party?" Katara curiously asked.

His chest rose along with Katara's head and then steadily dropped, "I think somethings wrong."

"Like what?"

Zuko shook his head, "Nothing, never mind...I'm just not the partying type."

Katara sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes and lightly taped his stomach, "Just tell me."

Zuko shrugged his shoulder and let his head fall onto the headboard, "I'm going to be truthful."

"Truthful is good."

"I think Chen and Aang are up to something..."

Katara laughed, "You are paranoid. Aang is harmless, Chen maybe not, but Aang is."

"Why would Aang want a party? I never knew him to be the party type...he was the kind of kid that we would be sure to "_forget_" his invitation, in high school."

Katara frowned, "Hey! That's my friend..." She pocked out her lip, "It is a little odd, but not impossible."

"But he just had a look...he was uneasy." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair.

"A look? C'mon Zuko you sound crazy."

"A look is worth a thousand words."

Katara rolled her eyes and straightened up to perch beside him, "That's a picture."

Zuko sighed, "You are probably right."

"So you'll accompany us?" Katara grinned brightly.

"Us?"

"The baby." Katara smiled and guided his hand to touch her stomach.

Zuko shifted a bit uneasy. He had forgotten...and he easily admitted he was happier when he did. They still had to break the news to everyone, including Hakoda. The firebender just prayed to Agni that he had not heard the news elsewhere.

Zuko went against his instinct for the first time in his life, "Alright."

Zuko gazed out of the window and the sun was barely visible through the silver blanket in the sky then quickly stumbled out of the bed. The warchamber meeting! He couldn't believe he had forgotten it was at noon. The sun beamed through the clouds high in the sky, noon.

Katara sat fully up and lifted one brow, "What's wrong?"

Zuko brushed his hair into a bun placing his small fire crown on his head, "A warchamber meeting...I'm late."

Katara's shoulders slumped and sighed, "Oh."

Zuko rushed over to the doors and began to open one, a thought tackled his mind and his head turned to face Katara, "Oh, and for the record, Mai is not my concubine."

Katara could only smile: His trust was honor and his honor was Zuko.

* * *

The warchamber doors flew open and Zuko cleared his throat as he made his way around the table to his seat ahead of all the chiefs, generals, admirals and select soldiers.

Their eyes closley watched him settle into his seat.

"First a late Princess now a late Prince...interesting." Chen's father, the chief, smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so much for the extremely long wait...limewire sucks! I crashed my computer with a virus...I lost all my files and this chapter was just kinda made on the spur of the moment.... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! R N' R!! **


	9. He Blinked

**HE SHEATHED GOLDEN EYES**

The rain persisted well on into the night and its winds were equally persistent. Katara was forced to close the window a long time ago. The lightning also continued to split the clouds and light the dark blue, an odd night for a party, but it was better than sitting in bed waiting for Zuko.

Katara dipped her feathered brush into the powder on her vanity desk and powdered the tan substance around her face. She then picked up the skinnier brush and coated its tip in the thick red lipstick. She stroked it corner to corner on her lips and then reached for the fine tip brush. She submerged it into a black liquid and then closed one eye to define it, then the other.

There was a knock on the door and Katara checked one more time in the mirror, Zuko was early. She straightened her back and perked up, her hair was still a mess. She pushed her curly locks behind her ears and then cleared her throat.

"Come in."

A maid with a dress in hand, combs and a large red bag tucked beneath her arm pit, stumbled in, she bowed lowly, "Sorry I'm late."

Katara's posture returned to normal, a bit relieved, "It's alright."

The maid was wearing a simple black robe and a red ribbon pulled her black hair back. She looked about thirty, not young but not old. Her build was small and she lacked a womanly figure to fit her face, her chest flat and her curves were barely visible.

She shuffled across the carpet to Katara in golden cotton slippers, "Oh your make-up is done."

Katara lifted a corner of her mouth, "Yes, I did it."

"Oh," the maid squinted her eyes and examined it closely, "Oh no, no, it is not finished at all."

She set the dress down on the bed and the comb on Katara's vanity. She opened her red bag and unsheathed a golden pasty substance, red powder, a brown pencil, and a pair of tweezers.

She rotated Katara's chair away from the mirror, "First we will start with you hair," She frowned, "If I can even call it hair."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and the maid gasped, "Never do that, it gives you wrinkles quicker." She then smiled and reached for the comb.

She began to run the comb through Katara's unkempt hair.

After the same procedure a few hundred times, the maid dug in her bag for a brush. She began brushing the now straight hair from root to tip.

Katara sighed loudly as she slowly stroked her chocolate hair.

The maid finally put the brush down after a few minutes and ran her finger through it, "Now it is silky smooth!"

Katara felt her hair and marveled it was immaculately smooth!

"Now time for the style."

Katara rolled her eyes and let her head fall back. The maid gasped again, "Never do that, it gives you bad posture."

Katara lifted her head and openly resembled annoyance, "Can we do this quickly?"

The maid laughed and shook her head, "Beauty takes time, Princess."

* * *

Katara's eyes slowly drifted closed and her head nodded off. The maid yanked her hair, quickly waking her again.

Several pins stabbed into the waterbenders scalp and she flinched and bit her lip, "That hurts."

The maid laughed, "Did I mention beauty hurts?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "No you didn't."

The maid grinned and pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "It's finished." She marveled at her masterpiece before turning Katara's chair to face the vanity mirror.

Katara's eyes brimmed and she smiled, "I love it."

A bang was brushed onto her forehead then it swooped to her left ear and was pinned there. The back of her hair was styled into a french roll, and that explained all of the pins pocking her. On her opposite ear there was a strand of hair by her lob curled and laid.

The maid then forced two red chopsticks with dangling gold jewels into the right side of her french roll.

"Now!" She swung her chair away from the mirror again, "Time for the make up!"

"But I-"

"Didn't finish..."

The maid reached for her tweezers and Katara braced for the new helping of pain she was about to endure.

The maid showed no mercy. She plucked the under belly of her chocolate brow and a few stray hairs on the tip of her brow. She then placed the tweezers back into her bag and Katara sighed in relief.

She grabbed the chocolate pencil and colored in her eyebrows to give them a fuller look. She then picked up Katara's thick face brush and colored its tip with the red powder, she then laid it over her foundation onto her cheeks.

Next she took Katara's skinny face brush and the golden pasty substance she had retrieved prior. She dipped the brush into it and scooped out a clump on the tip. It had shimmer and the maid applied it to her eye lid.

"Now the make up is complete." She swung the chair back toward the mirror.

Katara smiled it was better than before, "It's beautiful."

The maid took her hand within her own to help her up from her seat, "You're beautiful." She smiled and directed her toward the dress carefully laid on her bed.

Katara's eyes gleamed, "Wow..."

The dress would come down to the middle of her foot and trail a bit behind her. It was gold satin and silk royal blue thread was used to outline the crimson roses on the robe. There was a "V" neckline and it was outlined in thick royal blue satin. The sleeves came a little over her shoulder and were covered with crimson net material. It had a royal blue sash to go directly under the breast line but above the stomach. The belly area and below flared out and three small creases ran from the sash down to the bottom lace, which was made from simple blue cotton.

"We tried to incorporate the unity of the waternation and firenation." The maid bowed and lifted the dress into Katara's hands.

Katara smiled, "And a job well done." She was glad that they took into consideration her slightly larger stomach and kept the dress loose.

"Please put it on." The maid bowed lower onto her knees and let her head rest on her wrist that already touched the carpet.

Katara easily obliged, her simple red robe fell to the floor and she pulled her new dress from her ankles to her shoulders.

She stood in front of the mirror and admired herself and the maid pulled out one more item from her red bag.

It was another powder, "This makes you glow." She brushed it all over her face and exposed chest.

Katara coughed a bit and then cleared her throat, "Thank you...uh-"

"Zhy..."

"Thank you, Zhy."

As Katara finished her last appreciation, the doors swung open revealing Zuko. He was dressed simple, in a golden robe outlined in royal blue. His hair was pulled into a jet black bun and the small fire insignia crown was bestowed upon his head.

He looked a little rushed and his eyes were glued onto his uncomfortable sash, "Lets go, Katara we cannot afford to be la-" His voice stopped within his throat when his eyes left his torso and onto his betrothed.

His mouth foolishly hung open and his golden eyes stared blankly, "You, uh, you look...nice..._very _nice." He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar.

"No Prince Zuko," Zhy smiled, "She looks beautiful."

Zuko nodded, "Yes, beautiful."

Katara smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

Zuko approached her slowly and placed her fire insignia crown atop her head and warily made sure her hair remained the same.

He cleared his throat again, "We cannot afford to be late." He held out his hand toward her and she hooked her arm within his and they left.

* * *

When they arrived graceful traditional firenation music was filling the air. The soft flute echoed its remedy's between the walls accompanied by the gentle patter of a drum with lush plucks of the violin incorporated with the strum of a lap harp.

The party was located in the ball room which had a large chandelier hung in the center. The enormous red candles placed around the room gave it immaculate light along with smaller candles hidden in rice paper among the walls. The floor was marvel, common for the palace.

All of the royals attended and they swarmed the floor associating or dancing the traditional dances. It was the social event of the year.

Iroh met them at the door, "Ah, nephew! You've made it!" He greeted him with a large hug and then turned toward the woman on his arm. He took a step back and smiled, "Princess you look absolutely beautiful!"

Katara smiled and nodded in thanks. Iroh greeted her with a hug also and stepped aside as Zuko led her to the food table on the side of the dance floor.

Spiced foods littered the table and glasses full of wine, Katara's eyes scanned for something sweet and something nonalcoholic.

"Is there anything that's not spicy?" Katara asked, she was craving something sweet.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "There is some red cake..."

Katara's eyes gleamed and she nudged for him to retrieve it. Zuko grabbed a knife beside it and carefully cut a small slice. He slide it onto a silver plate and grabbed a silver fork. He passed the treat to her and Katara quickly snatched it in greedy delight.

She scooped a large piece and stuffed it in her mouth, her brow lifted and her mouth full of cake opened. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Katara began to fan her mouth with her hand, "A napk-!"

"A what?"

Katara pushed Zuko aside and took the red napkin beside him, she spit the red cake out onto it and crumbled the sheet in her hand, "Even the cake is spicy!"

Zuko smirked, "It is _red _cake."

Someone tapped Katara's shoulder and she gracefully spun around, "Aang!"

She grabbed hold of him and he hugged her back. Katara let go and backed up a bit, "Hi Aang."

"You look beautiful." Aang responded with crimson cheeks.

Zuko cleared his throat snapping Aang out of his juvenile trance, "Hello Aang."

Aang smiled nervously and stumbled over his words, "Hi, uh, Z-zuko..."

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yes I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be...I mean this is just what I ask for a party, right? So I'm happy, I'm better than fine actually, I'm great...like like I should be...Why do I look unhappy!? Uh, well let me tell you Zuko-"

Chen approached behind Aang cutting his nervous rant short. He gripped the avatar's shoulder to shut him up. He didn't expect the kid to be so jumpy and scared. If he kept it up their whole cover would be blown.

"Hello Aang." Chen greeted, "Prince Zuko," he stuck out his hand and Zuko shook it charily, "Princess," He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

Katara shifted uneasily and Zuko grabbed her waist pulling her a little closer, "Hello Chen." Zuko spoke behind gritted teeth.

"You look ravishing Princess Katara," He bowed, "May I ask for a dance?"

Katara feigned a smile and looked toward Zuko, "Is it alright?"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth once more, "Of Course."

"Splendid." Chen then smugly whispered to Aang.

Chen then took hold of Katara's hand and guided her through the crowd to the heart of the dance floor. He placed his hand on her lower back and his other hand within her own. Katara laid her hand onto his shoulder and Chen slowly reeled her in closer.

The soft flute guided their footsteps and her dress flowed around Chen's ankles each time they would take a swift step.

* * *

"So, Aang how is your stay?" Zuko asked as his eyes scanned the room for his betrothed.

"Um, it is comfortable." Aang looked up at Zuko who wasn't remotely interested in this conversation. He was suspicious, Aang knew him well enough. Aang could tell Chen was a womanizer just by his action, enough reason to be suspicious, but Zuko should trust Katara, Aang resolved.

Zuko's head twisted to gaze further into the crowd, "That's good."

Aang took a deep breath and unsheathed a small bottle full of red liquid. He discretely mixed it into one of the glasses of wine. He handed the glass to the distracted firebender, "Here, You look like you could use it."

Zuko looked down at the glass and the avatar with suspicious eyes.

Aang cocked his head to the side, "Its just a drink from the table."

The avatar had a point, it was a harmless drink and unless one of the servants wanted to kill him and the whole nation it was perfectly safe. Zuko took the glass and ran it past his nose...it smelled safe.

Zuko pressed the cool class to his bottom lip then an idea struck him, "Take a glass yourself, Aang."

Aang breathed heavily and picked up a glass from the table, "Okay."

They clicked glasses and Aang took a large first sip, he then smiled, "Well..."

He awaited for Zuko's first sip. The red liquid was harmless...it would only make his first drink feel like ten.

Zuko let the tart substance travel down his throat and he sucked his teeth and squeezed eyes closed, "Its tart..."

Aang took another sip, "Finish it...It'll do you good..."

* * *

"So," Chen had set himself so Katara's head could rest on his shoulder, "How is the Prince treating you?"

"Well." Katara intended to make this dance as short as she could. That included the conversation, the dance was sheer politeness, nothing more.

"I see." Chen's hand on her back slide down a bit further, faintly touching the dimples on her back.

"Watch it." Katara commanded as she inched further.

"Now, Princess don't be hasty..." He reeled her in again, this time with greater force. She struggled a bit, but Chen successfully closed the gap and looked her straight in the eye, "You are beautiful."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, he was quite good looking himself, but Katara dismissed the thought. "Yes. I know."

Chen smirked, "Don't tempt me."

"Tempt you? I just agree." Katara curtly stated as she swayed back to follow the fire waltz.

Chen laughed, "What do I have to do?"

Katara stepped forward along with her dancing partner, "What do you mean?"

Chen unraveled her so they were both arms length then quickly pulled her in again, "To have you." His sweet warm breath brushed past her lips and he stared intently into her eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes and laughed, "You can't."

He dropped Katara's figure into a dip and lifted her again, "I will have you know, Princess, I get what I want," They both spun around slowly, "And I refuse to let Zuko take something that _I _want."

Katara smiled, "Jealousy?"

He suspended her in the air and then placed her back onto the floor gracefully, "Not I," he smirked.

The music ended and a slower song took its place. Katara looked at him for a second before speaking up, "The song is over."

Chen flashed his white pearls, "But I have yet to finish our conversation."

Katara wiggled free of his hold and leaned in toward his ear, "But I am."

Katara quickly turned to make her way out of the booming crowd until a hand pulled her back, it was Chen, "Maybe you did not hear me correctly, I want to talk to you."

"Then whatever you have to say can be said in the company of my betrothed." Katara snatched her arm back and swiftly pushed past the royals.

Chen sighed and apprehensively followed her, if things were going according to plan, Zuko would be wasted. Chen grinned to himself and picked up the pace.

* * *

"Thhh-eerrre Mrss. Zuko issss!" Zuko exclaimed as he saw Katara approach with Chen on her heels. He withdrew his tight hold on the avatar and staggered toward Katara.

"Hooow wus tthe danceee?" He hurried and grabbed for Katara's shoulders before he lost his balance.

"Zuko are you drunk?" Katara grimaced as she smelled his putrid breath. His figure nearly crumpled onto her and he hiccuped.

"Whyyy would you t-think that?" He slurred through his spit.

Katara pried him off of her, "Aang, how many drinks has he had?"

Aang flinched at the mention of his name, "Only three! I swear!"

Zuko staggered on past Katara to Chen, "Heyyy!" He threw his arm around his shoulder and Chen rolled his eyes, just like when they were kids.

"Rrremember when Ozaiii caught me drunk? But I didn't sayyy I wus drrrunk!" Zuko laughed and moved to face him directly. His eyebrows weaved together and a serious face was taken, "I don't lllike you verryy much..."

Chen brushed him away, "Back at you."

"Ahh," Zuko backed away, "Whooo neeeeds ya!"

Zuko stumbled through the crowd away from the food table. Katara began to rush after him until Chen stood in her tracks, "Let him go."

Katara shoved him to the side, "He isn't fit to be alone."

Chen held up his hand and motioned it around the room, "Is he really alone?" He asked rhetorically.

"Let me go, Chen." Katara's facial expressions grew fierce. She was worried, she didn't know what Zuko would say or do...

Chen made a curt nod to Aang toward Katara. Aang took the signal and approached the troubled bender.

"C'mon Katara, he's probably going to talk to Toph or Sokka." Aang placed his arm around her shoulder.

Katara shook her head, "I don't know."

The music filtering through the room changed and was quickly recognized by Aang, "Katara! It's an airbending song!" He pulled her into the dancing crowd, "Monk Giatsu and the other monks would play it...I have to teach you the airbending waltz!"

Katara smiled at the bubbling boy she loved that had grown so much in the last few years. He truly found a special place in her heart no matter what he did, "Okay this _one _song!" She held up one finger to show emphasis, "Then we find Zuko!"

Aang nodded and pulled her further into the crowd.

It felt like old times before the betrothal, before the treaty, before the war...Aang smiled, he didn't want things to be different. He adored the old times and he missed Katara's friendly touch. If only time would rewind he would clearly object to the treaty and betrothal. He sighed and guided Katara two steps back. Now there was a baby...the feeling reared his heart again and he felt the sting. He still loved her, but he was forced to accept she loved Zuko. Those strong feelings don't disappear in a few days or years in Aang's case. The only thing holding him back was his previous rejection.

* * *

Hakoda had remained under the radar during the party. He was in the back of the room, in a corner sitting at a table sipping on water. The music was all his favorites, but his mood was dour. Today would have been his wife's birthday and Katara and Sokka had seemed to forget. They were all enjoying themselves, Sokka with Suki and Katara with Zuko. He watched in envy as the couples danced to the music and the men flashed their trophy wives. It seemed hard to believe Katara was already betrothed. It seemed only yesterday Hakoda and her mother were sharing their first kiss, their moment. He wondered if Zuko and Katara had had their moment.

He laughed the idea away, Katara was far to stubborn and Zuko was much to proud. He chocked on his water at the thought of a heir. Katara was much too young, her body wasn't ready and Zuko wasn't ready to assume the father position.

As the thought exited his mind he spotted Zuko stumbling towards him, his skin was clammy and his hair unkempt.

"Hakodaaaa! I haven't had a real taaalk with you yet..." Zuko rushed over to him and wiped away the beads of sweat on his face.

"Zuko?" Hakoda studied him warily and noticed his loose motions, "Are you drunk?"

Zuko let out a loud dry laugh, "Noooo...." he stated as plainly as he could.

Hakoda stood up to greet the Prince, Zuko seemed not to see his extended hand and passed him.

Hakoda rolled his azure eyes and put his out reached hand down, "You need to sit down." He placed a guiding hand on Zuko's back and directed him from the crowd to a small guest table.

The warrior pushed him down into a seat and handed him a glass of water, "Drink this."

Zuko lunged for the water and gulped it down, "I neeeded thhhat."

Hakoda pulled a seat up in front of him and sat. The Prince was wasted, he wondered of his well being.

"How are you?"

"I'm gooood....and youuu?"

"Fine."

"Grrreat..."

"And my daughter?"

Zuko laughed and pushed a strand of hair from his face, "Knocked up."

Hakoda's mind laughed and wondered how the boy had found the audacity to play such a prank on the head chief of the southern water tribe.

Hakoda pushed his seat closer to Zuko's, maybe he had heard him incorrectly, "Excuse me?"

"Yuuup! You heard meee right! KNOCKED UP!" Zuko kicked his legs back and folded his arms. On the exterior he was proud of his confession, but some where deep inside his right mind was screaming for him to shut up.

The warrior studied the firebenders eyes, they were tired from the alcoholic intake, but they were not liars, or jokers for that matter.

Hakoda grabbed Zuko by the collar and roughly lifted him onto his feet, "Zuko, What is you definition of _knocked up_?"

Zuko put a finger in front of Hakoda and his head swayed, "You knowww a heir to the throoone,"

His news only threw a cold wet blanket over Hakoda's damp mood and the rain only made matters more depressing. His Princess...Impossible.

Hakoda began to shake, "That's what I thought."

He let Zuko's collar go and turned, breathing heavily to himself. His fist shook and suddenly grew hungry, and the raw feeling he felt when fighting an enemy surfaced.

On primal instinct the warrior glowered, he swung around on the ball of his foot, pulled his fist back behind his ear and thrust if forward with greater force.

Zuko's drunken body flew back onto the floor a few paces. His head crashed onto the floor and his teeth punctured through his tender cheek. His mind scrambled and he felt himself slipping away, maybe into the spirit world...no...was he dead...no...perhaps just drifting....

He blinked. He breathed.

Hakoda was hovering above him ranting on about his daughter and something about his wife.

He blinked. He breathed.

A crowd of people appeared above him all gaping.

He blinked. He breathed.

Warm blood filled his mouth.

He blinked. He breathed.

Katara was knelt by his face holding something cool on his cheek and lip.

He sheathed golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: A new chapter ... maybe my longest :( So anyways I updated it earlier so tell me how you liked it.... R N' R**


	10. A Guard

**

* * *

**

A FURIOUS HAKODA

Cool drops ran down his face and were absorbed in the velvet cushion beneath him. Two fingers shot up and wiped it away and his eyes slowly opened to examine the liquid now on his finger tips. It was water.

He sat up and his head rang out in stray cries. It felt as though his brain was ramming the bone walls of his head. He held it and a bag rolled off of his throbbing head onto his lap.

Its condenstation wet his lap and he reached for it, it was melted ice. He tossed it onto the floor.

He gripped his head and stood up and examined the room, he was in the study. He slowly looked behind him, cautious of his headache, he'd gotten up from the coach.

There was a gap in his memory. He could recall standing at a food table and then waking up on the coach of the study. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he wished he could remember.

"Hello Zuko."

Zuko swung around into a fighting stance, but eased when Hakoda revealed his nonchalant face.

"Uh, hi..." Zuko scratched the back of his head and Hakoda stared him down.

"How is your head?" Hakoda calmly asked as he rubbed his hands together.

Zuko rubbed the side of his pale skin, "It's ok..." He sat back down onto the coach, "I just wish I could remember what happened."

Hakoda furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him quizzically, "You mean you don't remember a thing?"

"I remember toasting a glass with Aang."

Hakoda sat down beside him and rested his elbows on his thigh, "You don't remember talking with me?"

Zuko shook his head.

"You don't remember telling me about your..." His voice trailed off, and his mind ventured as well.

"My what?"

Hakoda contemplated telling Zuko of what he revealed. Katara didn't know her father knew about the child, she just knew Hakoda had punched her betrothed. The warrior could react as if nothing happened, Zuko wouldn't know. Hakoda wanted his baby girl to come to him when she was ready and not because she was forced to. Hakoda smirked, besides she would come crying to him in a short time.

Hakoda decided that the secret would remain a secret in the couples eyes.

* * *

Katara paced the floor and pressed her forehead against her hand. She didn't know what to make of the situation, nor did she know what Zuko had said or done. The waterbender only knew he had deeply shamed and disappointed her father.

She sighed heavily and massaged her temples, she then made her way to her bed and sat on its edge.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly jumped to her feet to answer.

"Hello Princess."

Katara grimaced inwardly and tried to feign a smile, "_Hello_ _Chen_."

She silently blamed Chen for the fiasco last night. With his failed attempts on her and the aimless dance, he managed to take her attention off of her betrothed, allowing Zuko to make a fool of himself.

"Well, Princess Katara," Chen bowed and grabbed her hand to kiss. Katara recoiled and gripped the hand for safe keeping.

"You were saying?"

Chen cleared his throat and stood straight, hovering above the waterbender, "I am most happy to inform you that I am to be your personal guard."

Katara's upper lip quirked and she furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You mean no one has told you?" Chen suppressed a beaming smirk and concealed it behind a look of sheer confusion and concern.

"No, no one has." Katara felt one of her infamous rages surfacing, whoever arranged this was going to regret it.

"Well, shortly after you and your brother hauled Zuko out of the party, Hakoda started asking around for a guard. I, being the noble gentlemen that I am," Katara almost burst into laughter inappropriately, "volunteered my unwavering services. He seemed deeply concerned for his daughter." He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, "It was the least I could do for someone like you."

Katara pushed his hand away and balled her fist, "He doesn't think I can protect myself!"

Katara shut her eyes tightly and turned around to find a comfortable seat on her bed. Chen invited himself in through the unattended door and sat beside her.

"I think he knows better than that...I'm just guarding you." Chen's voice was considerably lower and strangely compassionate.

Katara's shoulder tensed, "From what!" She stood up and sauntered to the window staring at the rain, "Zuko guards me from the things I can't guard myself from!" She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked to Chen, "I don't need another guardian."

Chen stood up and followed her, gripping her chin to look him in the eye, "Maybe that's what he's protecting you from." His voice remained soft and Katara felt an uncanny sense of comfort.

Katara's scurrying thoughts halted and she looked for some treachery in Chen's eyes, she failed to find any, "From Zuko?"

Chen sighed and guided Katara back toward the bed. He gently pushed her down to take a seat and he then knelt in front of her.

"Have you ever wondered if your father knew about the baby?"

As Katara looked away Chen's eyes wandered down to the tan leg a head of him. He instinctively ran a finger across Katara's leg and the waterbender was too occupied with the thought to notice.

Chen knew he didn't volunteer to truly guard Katara from harm, but to capture the prize dangling in front of him. He grew tired of Zuko obtaining everything he wanted.

Katara sat oblivious to Chen's underlying intentions, "He would have said something..."

"The whole palace knows, he is bound to hear it sometime. Besides, why else would he appoint someone to protect you from your own betrothed? " Chen rubbed his chin, "Maybe Zuko said something to your father last night that lost his trust...maybe Zuko revealed your shared secret."

Katara felt her breath fall deep within her throat and she tugged at her collar for more air. Zuko had done plenty of incompetent things, but if he'd truly told Hakoda of the baby it would explain her fathers outlandish behavior.

Katara shook her head and stood before Chen, "Where is Zuko?"

* * *

Zuko's bare feet pattered against the cold marble floor. His eyes fell upon an open door and he realized it was his own. He quickly pushed it open.

* * *

"Zuko!"

As if right on beat Zuko appeared. It was urgent that Katara had a chance to speak with him.

Chen stood up and Katara swiftly approached Zuko, "We need to talk."

Zuko suspiciously eyed Chen and his glare fell onto Katara, "Yes, we do."

Katara turned around to face Chen who was now standing beside her vanity, "_Alone."_

Chen crossed his arms behind his back and slightly bowed, "Of course, my Princess." He walked toward the door passing Zuko along the way, "Prince."

Before Chen closed the door he turned back toward the pair, "I will be right outside of the door if you need me, _Princess_."

Zuko clenched his jaw, "She'll be fine."

Chen closed the doors and exited.

Zuko pushed his hair from his face and he glowered down to Katara, "Did he try anything?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "No. But Zuko-"

"I don't trust him..."

"Zuko-"

"He has his eye on you..."

"Zuko-"

"Be careful, I grew up with him and I know-"

"Zuko!" Katara place a tan finger on his pink lips to quite him, "Personally, Chen isn't as bad as I had once thought."

Zuko shook his head and turned his palms up, "You don't know him, he-"

Katara cut him off, "-That isn't what we need to talk about."

Katara rubbed Zuko's shoulder and captured his golden gaze.

Zuko scratched his head, "Then what do you need?"

"Did you tell my father that..." She inhaled and exhaled, "I was pregnant?"

Zuko was taken aback by the question and it took a minute for him to take it in, "No!"

"Not even last night?"

Zuko gulped down spit and he backed up away from Katara. He couldn't remember anything from his previous escapade. He admitted Hakoda was acting a bit strange. Perhaps it was better if he didn't remember.

However the words,_ Knocked up_, ran through his head when he thought about it. Zuko's breathing quickened and he fiddled with his thumbs. How could he be so stupid and unaware!?"

"We're doomed... Oh Agni, he knows." He slapped his forhead onto his palm.

Katara nervously began to sweat. If Zuko was going to be pessimistic she was forced to play the optimistic role, "We don't know that...You barely remember anything from last night..." She looked to the floor as if it was feeding her her words, "Maybe my father is just judging you!"

"Judging me?"

"Uh, yeah!" She brightened and walked over to the bed, "Um you know... to see what your intentions are!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Katara you're being ridiculous."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and her mood suddenly changed. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek and anticipated what mood her pregnancy would cause next.

"My idea is ridiculous?" Katara approached him carefully, "No Zuko." She threw her hands in the air and glared him in the eye, "Ridiculous is when you tell the most skilled warrior of the southern watertribe, my father, that I'm pregnant!" She stammered over her words,"B-By you!"

Zuko gripped her wrist and guided them down to her side, "We don't know that."

Katara rolled her eyes and breathed heavily,"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: Your Christmas Treat!! x) A new chapter. Read, enjoy your gift (the new chapter), and Review!! **

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! _**

**_-or anything else you celebrate: Happy Hanukah or Kwanza (Yea I can't spell them lol)_**


	11. Opportunity

**Disbelief**

Katara rolled out of bed noticing Zuko was not there, she aimlessly threw back her covers allowing them to fall to the floor beside her. The night cast shadows through the window pane as small drops of white moonlight sprinkled upon the shadow shrouded carpet. She fumbled around getting to her feet and began to feel her tan hands around on her night stand. She grabbed for the candle and then started to feel for a flint. She set the candle down again and struck the flint for fire, a little flame arose and she picked the candle up to light it. The orange and red flickered on the wick of a brand new white candle. She held the candle up to see-

"Do you need help?" Katara screamed and threw her hands back. The candle flew out of her hands and onto the sheets beside her. It fell under the wrinkles of the thick covers that Katara carelessly cast to the side as she awoke. The fire crackled and began to singe the the interior of the crimson sheets concealed by them.

It was Chen in simple night robes and eerily standing before her. The light disappeared, and Katara talked to the dark figure before her, "You nearly scared me to death!"

Chen laughed a bit before saying, "I am just doing my job, Princess."

"I do need privacy…" Katara said before smelling smoke.

Chen ignored her reply and furrowed his eyebrows. He sniffed twice and quickly opened his palm and just as quickly closed it. He doused the now visible fire behind Katara. Katara jumped to look behind her and screamed when she discovered little popping embers on her bed sheets.

"It seems you do need a body guard." Chen smartly remarked as he created a fire of his own within his palm while extinguishing the embers on the bed in his other.

Katara's eyebrows weaved together as she stared at Chen's half lit face, "I had complete control over it."

Chen nodded, "Alright well I'll let you have complete control, as long as I'm around."

Katara rolled her eyes and directed her eyes to the corner of the singed sheets behind her, "Well how are we gonna explain that?"

Chen shrugged his shoulders, he yawned. He was painfully tired and a day of guarding Katara proved to be worth the pay. He was ready to climb back into his cot in the corner, "We can worry about that in the morning, Katara. Night."

He yawned and turned back towards his cot on the end of the room. Katara noticed how un royal he seemed at this time of night. Katara then finally saw him as a real human being for the first time.

"What no Princess in front of Katara? And no Good in front of night? You're slipping Chen…" Katara joked.

Chen turned around lazily, "Huh?" he groggily asked.

The thought made her smile, "Good night, Chen."

Katara watched his retreating back and smiled once more at the new friendlier Chen, "You know, you really fill the empty space when Zuko isn't here."

Chen smiled an actual genuine smile, "It's the least I could do." Katara nodded happily and then crept around to the other side of the bed, sure not to make contact with the now black sheets on the other side. Chen also turned around to get some much needed sleep.

Maybe having Chen around would not be so bad. Maybe he could really be a guardian.

There was a knock at the door, Chen and Katara both sighed heavily. Chen scratched his hair, "I'll get it."

Katara got out of bed once more to accompany him, perhaps it was Zuko.

Chen swung one of the grand doors open to reveal Aang's troubled face.

"Chen?" The airbender questioned.

"Aang?" Chen and Katara chimed in unison.

"Uh, yeah, but Chen what are you doing here…" he noticed his attire, "In your night clothes?"

"Aang the Princess needs her sleep, so surely you are here for me…" Chen tried to hint at the Avatar to talk to him privately. But, of course, Aang did not pick up.

"No actually I'm here for-" Chen shoved him through the doorway and advanced outside the doors himself. He then peaked back through the door at a baffled Katara, "This will only take a minute Princess Katara. Get your beauty sleep." He then shut the doors before she could reply and Katara realized the old royal snobbish Chen was back. She sighed and climbed back into the opposite side of her bed.

----"What'd you do that for?" Aang rubbed his chest, "That kinda hurt…"

"You should not be disturbing us at this time of night." Chen remarked.

"_Us?_ Why are _you_ there?" Aang scratched his round bald head and cocked it to one side like a young goat dog.

Chen smirked sensing opportunity, "The Princess was _lonely…_"

"Lonely?" The avatar repeated…

"Yes", Chen thought up a devious story in his mind, "When Zuko is working late in the study she likes for someone to sleep with her to _fill the empty space._" Chen quoted Katara for proof.

"Empty Space?" He repeated once more.

"Yes beside her…_at night._" Chen suppressed his laughs with an intense stare, as if he could never lie about such a thing.

Aang could only gape in disbelief, did he mean _sleeping_ together? No, Aang shook his head, Katara would never do such a thing to Zuko…after all she was getting married to him…and she was bearing _Zuko's_ child.

Chen stared down at the speechless avatar and then opened the bedroom doors and stepped in on the other side, "Well, good night Aang."

Chen swung the doors closed and Aang just stared at them for a while before rubbing his nose and hesitantly leaving.

-----"What did Aang want?" Katara peered over the lavish covers.

"Nothing really just wondering what time we should spar tomorrow."

Katara snuggled back into her bed, "Oh ok."

* * *

The next morning Katara awoke to the sunlight heavily pouring through the window. The rain had ceased and the sun quickly moped up its residue. She searched the room and Chen was no where in sight. She sighed in relief, but as she did so knocking raped the door.

She then sighed in annoyance expecting Chen's face to be on the other side. She approached the doors and opened then, it was Aang. He looked troubled.

"Hey Aang."

Aang decided that he would not jump to conclusions about Katara and Chen, but would get to the bottom of it, even if it killed him. He had devised a plan the night prior, as he rolled around his bed unable to relieve himself with sleep. Perhaps if he came clean about the devious plan Chen and Aang, or mostly Chen came up with, Katara would feel compelled to reveal her deepest secret about Chen also. Maybe she would give pity on him about his desperate attempt to avenge his love loss. Or perhaps she would be enraged at his stupidity, but Aang knew Katara better than that, surely her calm and compassionate nature would forgive him and coax her to tell about Chen.

"Hey, uh, Katara can I- can I come in?" Aang nervously asked.

Katara immediately open them so he could enter, "Of course, What wrong?" She furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door after him.

"I have to tell you something…" Aang then looked ashamedly as he sat on the chair at Katara's vanity.

Katara nodded, "Ok, what is it?"

Aang then stood up and gripped Katara's shoulders in desperation, "You have to promise you won't get mad!"

Katara raised an eyebrow and hesitantly replied, "Ok…"

"Pinky swear!" Aang stuck out a pinky and Katara laughed at there old swearing technique. She gripped pinky's with his and shook on it.

"I, um, well…" Aang looked at Katara's severe stare and suggested, "You may want to sit down."

Katara sat on the edge of her bed, "Well you know how Zuko got drunk at the party?"

Katara nodded, "The whole palace knows, Aang,"

"Well…meandChenplannedit!" His last words were rushed and clumped, but Katara clearly understood, due to the fact she was listening so intensely.

"What!" Katara shot up, "How could you do that Aang?"

Aang got up also to defend himself, "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Aang could hear his heart thud to the pit of his stomach, maybe Katara did change. He could only imagine what she had really done with Chen because she was no longer the Katara he knew. This was the Katara now only Chen and Zuko knew. He cringed, what had they done to her.

"That was before you tell me you got Zuko drunk, _on purpose_!" Katara's voice was a sound of sheer anger and it had remnants of hurt.

Aang cheeks turned red and he began thinking of what to say, should he reveal what he now knew about Chen. How dare she scold him for getting Zuko drunk, at least he wasn't cheating on him. He couldn't believe Katara would stoop so low, she was pregnant and sleeping around. It hurt him and Katara just didn't understand how much she was truly hurting him.

"You have some nerve!" Aang yelled with tears starting to form within his grey eyes.

Katara was taken aback by his response, "What?"

"You are bearing Zuko's child, but sleeping around with other men!"

"What?" Katara's and Aang's heads swung around, this time the question wasn't from Katara's lips. Nor Aang's. This voice was foreign.

Their puzzled eyes fell upon Zuko at the door way, bundles of papers were floating down onto the red carpet below him.

Katara's cheeks turned crimson red and her speech was caught within her throat. She swallowed a gulp of spit wondering where Aang had gotten such and idea…She would never do such a thing. Had Aang let his mind make up stories?

Katara looked at Aang and his welled up tears finally escaped down his cheeks, "Aang I think you should leave."

Aang put his head down and turned to leave. Zuko blocked his exit, "No Aang I think you should stay." Zuko glared at Katara and closed the doors, "Is it Chen?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't one of the best chapters, but its what I was able to get out in such a long wait!! lol REad and REview. **


	12. My Secret

**MY SECRET**

Katara massaged her temples. Things had not gone well.

-----------

The sun was now consuming the palace in a thick layer of yellow film. Katara tugged at the torso of her simple red robe tied with a black sash. Thick beads rolled down her forehead as she slowly sauntered through the hallway and rays poured onto her through the huge windows that were on both sides of the walls.

She laced her fingers together and bit her lip as she thought back to the pandemonium. Katara made herself look like a fool, and for a lack of better term, a common whore. She couldn't quite figure out what Chen had said to Aang, but she knew he had some explaining to do.

She stepped slowly with precision as each foot directly trailed the other. She was deeply consumed within her thoughts. And at this moment a breakfast with Zuko, Aang, Hakoda, and Chen was not a breakfast she looked forward to. She remembered how crimson Zuko's face had gotten, she quirked her head to the side, perhaps it was his anger he had revealed with ease or maybe his well concealed embarrassment. It was so important to uphold a "respectable" title in the palace, but what was respectable? Whispering behind the soon-to-be Firelord and Lady? Katara laughed at how anyone could believe such an absurd rumor about her. However, her best friend and betrothed succumbed to such tall tales.

She frowned, she could not figure out what had gotten into Aang. He would only contradict Katara's attempted plea statements earlier. What happened to the innocent little boy who would stand beside her no matter what? Katara shook her head lightly as she looked down, perhaps he wasn't so little and innocent anymore.

Katara gritted her teeth, Zuko and Aang truly believed she was sleeping with Chen. She wiped more sweat from her face.

The waterbender stopped abruptly and paused by the entrance. She scolded herself for arriving so soon, although she was late.

She pressed her hand against the black door and then her ear, there was aimless rambling.

She hoped to make a seemingly invisible entrance, she ensured she was at the back door.

She slowly pushed the door open, allowed herself through and let it close behind her.

A dozen piercing eyes fell upon her. The room fell into utter silence. Katara's azure eyes scanned the room, her nervous stare fell onto amber eyes belonging to Zuko and he quickly averted his gaze to the plate below. He cleared his throat and the entire table understood. The royals and Katara's guest resumed talking only this time it was not aimless rambling, it was whispering and darting glares toward her and then to Zuko.

Katara, unable to make her invisible entrance, sat in her empty seat. She was left a seat beside Zuko. She uncomfortably sat. She picked up her fork and stabbed at the eggs below her.

"Good Morning." She calmly greeted while feigning a smile.

A few nods and _good mornings broke_ the whispering tension. The table once again fell silent with the exception of Sokka's ravenous crunches and munches.

Zuko fidgeted in his seat and took a sip of the red drink beside his plate. His fist tightened around the glass, he had yet to calm himself in the two hours passed. He couldn't believe Katara would do such a thing, literally, but the evidence was against her. Besides Aang was the avatar and Katara's best friend, he just wasn't capable of such deception.

Zuko put the glass down and looked up, Hakoda was staring directly across the table at him. Zuko quickly looked back down, Chen was not his only problem. Zuko could sense that Hakoda knew.

His anger began to rise as he remembered in the couple of hours that Katara was pregnant with _his _baby. Zuko's face visibly was covered with a light sheet of red.

Katara felt a slight but not major increase in heat. She looked at Zuko who appeared distraught, "Are you okay?" She compassionately asked while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko looked at Katara through the corner slit of his eye and brushed her hand off, "I'm fine."

The table could feel the couples tension and many knew why.

"I heard the commotion this morning…" A girlish voice lathered with feigned sympathy and concern stated.

All eyes fell on a firenation royal. Her hair was long and black, it was pushed behind her ears and behind her shoulders. She bore a red hair band and wore lavish red robes, which was much too elegant for a daily breakfast. Her thin lips were smothered in red lip color and her thin eyes were heavily coated in black eyeliner. She had brushed cherry blush over her high bony cheeks. She was not a very attractive woman.

Katara smiled tensely, "It was nothing."

The woman spoke again, "Is everything alright, Princess? You seem timid."

It seemed the powder faced woman was suppressing a smirk.

"She's fine." Zuko flashed his amber eyes toward the woman warning her to give up in her successful attempts to embarrass the betrothed.

The woman quietly understood and submissively looked back to her half eaten plate below.

Across the table Mai sat sunk within her chair. She looked to Chen beside her with a smug smirk. He gave a short nod and then winked his almond eye.

"You mean the baby's alright?" Mai interrogated in her usual monotone voice.

Katara and Zuko's forks dropped in unison while Sokka began to choke on the food he was stuffing down his throat, Toph roughly hit on his back until the piece of bread was unclogged.

Sokka dismissed Toph's violent raping at his back, "A baby? Who's baby?"

Katara opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to lie, but Mai spoke first, "You mean you haven't told your dear older brother?" Mai taunted calmly and mockingly.

Iroh cleared his throat, "Mai I think that is quite enough."

Sokka shook his head and leaned onto the table, "No, no it's not enough. What aren't you telling me?"

Toph's white eyes stared in the distance as she spoke to Sokka beside her, "Sokka, she's a big girl now." She thrust a thumb at Zuko who incriminatingly had his head in his palms, "Don't over react like Hothead usually does…"

Zuko pushed his seat back and stood up, "I think this breakfast is over." He announced to the royals eager faces.

Hakoda folded his arms and reared back on his chair, taking the dominant position, "No, son, sit down." He leaned back into the table and crossed his arms atop it, "I think there's something you need to tell us."

Zuko's face was flustered cherry as he timorously resumed his position, "I'm," his voice was barely above a whisper and he cleared his throat, "I am hiding nothing."

Hakoda shut his eyes and shook his head, "You're among friends."

Katara closed her eyes tightly and gripped her stomach; a pain began to thrash through her stomach. She bit her lip, it was all too much.

Zuko looked to Katara for assistance in this dilemma, but noticed her discomfort. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder, despite his anger and personal mental discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

Katara gripped her stomach tighter as the pain intensified, she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eye lids together, "No," she managed to muster.

The table was now silent and all curious gazes were on Katara.

The same nosey woman leaned into her husband and audibly whispered, "Do you think she's in labor?"

Another firenation royal spoke, but her voice was anything but a whisper, "No you twit! She's only three, maybe four months!"

A simple looking man cried out, "Quiet! She's in pain! You are all babbling idiots!"

Sokka hearing enough stood up abruptly and marched over to his sister who was now in tears. He pried Zuko's arm from around her, "You've done enough damage to my sister, Sparky." Sokka gave Zuko a look of sheer bitterness and made even Zuko cringe.

Zuko stood up and balled his fist, "She may be your sister, but she's my betrothed. You can't protect her forever…she has to grow up."

Sokka's attention was pried from Katara and fully on the firebender before him, "What's your definition of growing up, huh? Getting her pregnant!"

"We never said that rumor was true." Zuko lowered his voice.

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair, "I might be slow at times, but I'm not stupid!"

"Ugh..." Katara cried but no one took notice, their attention was now on Zuko.

Hakoda had heard enough, it was time Zuko grew up and took on the ultimate responsibility, owning up to his mistakes.

Hakoda stood up, "Zuko, I already know."

Aang followed beside the water tribe warrior, "Sorry Zuko, but I knew too."

"Ugh..." she resounded

Toph joined the two, "Yeah, me too Sparky." She shrugged her shoulders, "You know you can never keep a secret from me."

"Ah..." Katara bit her lip

Zuko looked confusedly between the three and Sokka also stood dumbfounded.

Iroh stumbled to his feet and placed both his arms across his round belly and into his sleeves, "I believe all of us knew."

"Except for me!" Sokka exclaimed as he ran his fingers down his cheeks. Sokka sunk down beside his distressed sister, "Why didn't you just tell me?" He forlornly asked, unwilling to believe he had lost his baby sister's trust.

"Ugh!" More tears ran down Katara's cheek, "Not now," Katara rocked back and forth trying to keep her composure, "I'm in pain!"

Sokka scrambled to he feet, "Oh yeah!" Although he was upset beyond words, his first and foremost duty was to his baby sister, who was now carrying a baby of her own.

Zuko bent down to lift her up-

"Paws off, you greasy, hotheaded pig goat!" He lifted his sister onto her feet, "I can take it from here. You've caused her enough pain…literally."

Zuko fought the urge to protest, but realized what Sokka said was true. _He_ was the reason Katara was in pain, _he_ was the reason she was pregnant, _he _was the reason Sokka was furious at them.

Toph, Aang, Hakoda, and Iroh were now surrounding them. Toph placed a hand on her stomach, "She and the baby are going to be fine, but we needa get her to a doctor pronto!"

"Zuko have _you _taken her to the doctor yet?" Iroh asked as he studied Katara's well being.

Zuko shrunk back, "No…"

Iroh shook his head in disappointment, but instead of a long wise speech about his new responsiblilties to the Firenation and his soon to be wife, he simply dismissed his nephews childishness, "I'll direct you to the doctor, it's not far. Aang call in a carriage."

Aang broke his stare from Katara's blue eyes and hurried to the firenation stables.

Sokka lifted his sister off the ground while Hakoda whispered soothing and calming things into his daughter's ears. Toph followed frequently checking on the waterbenders well being.

Zuko quickly began to pace after them-

Sokka stopped Zuko with his restless sister in his arms, "I said I can take it from here." His words seethed off of his tongue like a venomous snake.

Zuko was left flabbergasted and stopped dead within his tracks. He couldn't be there for her. However his mind refused to fall ill to remorse. He was reminded of the deed she had done, she deserved the pain. The firebender glanced at Mai who was sipping on a drink as if there was nothing wrong. Then he glared at Chen who was beside her, he was looking at the groups retreating backs as if he were concerned, Zuko scoffed. Chen did not truly care for Katara no matter what sweet things he told her or however remorseful he appeared. It seemed everything was crumbling in his palms and the one person he could always rely on slept with another man and lost his trust. Zuko gripped the bridge of his nose and shook the thought. That didn't matter right now, he still loved her…he just hoped she still felt the same way.

He was going to make it to that hospital.

* * *

Mai smiled genuinely and looked at Chen, "That was easy,"

Chen nodded and seemed distant. Mai frowned; it was what he wanted…she couldn't figure out why he wasn't wallowing in his brilliant victory.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: How was it? R n'R YaY! Sokka! THere were request for him...besides everyone likes him! Sorry if he was outta character, i couldnt bring the funny Sokka into this chapter...Thanks for the reviews they're my drive to write. **


	13. Click

**CLICK**

Chen paced the floor of his room and held his broad chin. He was thinking, and strenuously thinking. The game was beginning to become difficult. What was once a ploy to lead Zuko to a road of agony had been put to an abrupt halt by... _feelings? _

Chen shook his head, "No no..." he mumbled aloud, "Impossible." He sat on the edge of his red sheets.

It seemed his whole life was dedicated to ruining Zuko. He lived for nothing more, Chen felt his life had no other meaning. Even when Zuko was away at sea for two years Chen would study his position and feed ideas to Zhao, and when Zhao never returned, Chen found himself slipping in a deep depression of nothingness.

He was obsessed although he would never admit it. Jealous even, although he would never admit it.

But now something was different, something he could feel welling up inside him, something was growing. For the first time in his life he had felt the tiniest remnants of remorse for what he had done to Zuko and Katara. Katara more-so than Zuko. She was an innocent and humble waterbender from the south who was unable to feel and do things that Chen had done in the past. She was causing this change and a reluctance to further degrade and humiliate Zuko.

Perhaps it was time Chen gave up on his plots and plans...

Chen shook his head, "No...no its too late now."

His mind rebelled, _Its never too late._

Chen stood up, "It is. I would have to explain, and apologize..." He shuttered at the thought, but his mind persisted in its persuasion.

_An apology... its quite easy if it is heartfelt. Eventually you will achieve forgiveness._

"Heartfelt? I have no heart." He grit his teeth, "And forgivness? - I need no such thing." Chen ran his fingers through his hair and sat back on his bed.

_Look at you, you are miserable. I believe you need such a thing._

"You believe? You believe what I believe for Agni's sake! Your my own mind! Even something as yourself could turn against your own flesh!?"

His doors were thrown open at the sudden outburst. Chen's head shot up to meet the sudden intrusion.

Mai appeared with a knife at hand, "Is everything alright?" She perplexedly studied the room, "Who were you yelling at?"

She stuffed the knife back into her sleeve and closed the door behind her. She could sense no real threat.

Chen shook his head, "Knocking is only polite."

Mai dismissed the comment. She slowly sauntered around the room studying it for any signs of a struggle. She made her way to Chen and found a comfortable seat on his lap.

Chen rolled his almond eyes and let his orbs take position on the sun, the sun gave him strength and it seemed he would be needing it fairly soon.

Mai placed a slim pale hand on his cheek and directed his face back to hers, "Whats wrong? You seem so tense."

Chen slapped her hand away and prodded her off of his lap.

Mai stood up quickly and furrowed her eyebrows, "What is wrong with you? The plan is working." She bent over and inched closer to Chen's face, "The plan you concocted and near begged me to be apart of." She stood back up and rolled her eyes, "You should be rejoicing."

"I am rejoicing." Chen simply remarked becoming annoyed.

"You don't seem happy." Mai spoke in her usual monotone voice and placed her hand on her hip.

Chen shrugged his shoulders and stood up, "You are never happy."

He grabbed his formal red robe and glanced back at Mai's bewildered face.

"We have one thing in common." Mai realized as she watched Chen's hand touch the knob, "We will never be happy until we get what we want." She lowered her lids and leaned in, "And _you know_ what we want." Her remarks rolled like poison off her tongue and she smirked, "Finish what you start... "

_CLICK!_

She was answered by a slammed door and she found herself abandoned in Chen's room. Mai collapsed onto his bed and sighed, "Boys are stupid."

* * *

**A/N: Had to focus on Mai and Chen for a bit... and focus on the smegal/gollum- like struggle Chen is currently having lol...Back to Katara and Zuko next chapter.**


	14. A Hefty Price

**A Hefty Price**

An old man who had many years of experience written on his face stroked his white wire beard that ran down to his wrinkled chest.

He opened his thin lips to speak, "She'll be fine just minor contractions that will come more frequently," He looked at the throng before him, "And intense."

Sokka's mouth hung open, "Intense? Isn't a doctor's job to make people feel better?"

The doctor smiled, "No." He directed the crowd into the back with two withered fingers.

They were led into a tiny three walled room, the entrance was molded by two black curtains that met in the middle to close.

When the curtains were pushed opened they saw Katara sleeping on a red doctors table. She looked so peaceful and much better than she had been at breakfast.

Hakoda approached the bed and stroked his daughters hair.

Sokka crossed his arms and lowered his eyebrows while leaning against a small wall, "Zuko didn't even show…some dad he's gonna be."

Toph was resting an elbow on the foot of Katara's hospital bed and her white crystals stared passed Sokka's sulking figure, "You're the one that told him not to come, bonehead," She yawned, "Its too early. Now that I know she's okay," She rubbed her eyes, "Then I'm heading back to the palace, you comin' twinkle toes?"

Aang was entrapped in studying Katara's calm features, they were so free of the worry she bore day by day on her face. When she slept he could still see the face of the innocent waterbender who greeted him in her warm arms as he awoke after 100 years of sleep. His body fought the urge to stay and watch her in her serenity but his mind was intent on departure before she awoke. Besides the last time they had spoken was not exactly a pleasant conversation-

Toph was now tugging on Aang's shirt, "I said are you coming?"

Aang was brought out of his trance and looked down at the blind girl, "Yeah," He mumbled, "its best I should."

"What?" Toph asked

Aang shook his head, "Nothing."

Toph raised an eyebrow, she knew what he had said, but she played the part, "Okay, let's go."

Sokka and Hakoda watched the pairs retreating backs. As they exited a pale familiar face appeared.

A scarred eye peaked through the black curtains. Zuko timidly separated the black fabric and instantly felt the tenseness in the room.

Sokka glared into his amber gaze and huffed.

He poked out his bottom lip and averted his gape to Katara, "It's too cramped in here for three people," He looked at Zuko from the corner of his eye, "I think I'll leave."

Zuko could sense he did not want to be around him. Just a second ago there was four not including the doctor who had recently left and Katara sleeping on the bed.

Sokka began his manly stride to the curtain. He was intent on looking proud and masculine, but before he could make his arrogant exit Hakoda grabbed his arm, "I think I should be the one to leave. You two need to talk."

Hakoda gently shoved past Sokka and headed to the exit curtain. He stopped by Zuko and looked him up and down.

He then turned toward his ear and whispered, "You and I will talk later."

Zuko's face became flustered and he did not dare look Hakoda in his azure glare. Hakoda pushed his way through the curtains without one glance back.

Sokka crossed his arms once more and kicked at imaginary dust, "Well…"

Zuko stayed on the opposite side of Katara's red hospital bed and looked down at his betrothed, he began to speak and it seemed he was speaking to Sokka through her, "I'm not very good at talking."

Sokka leaned closer while resting his palms on the edge of Katara's bed, "How bout an apology!"

Zuko looked back up at him and took on the defensive, "For what? For doing what I am called to do as an upcoming Firelord?!"

Sokka glowered at the Prince, "No, for getting her pregnant!"

"It's practically the same thing!" Zuko changed his stare to the floor and mumbled, "Imbecile."

"Why don't you speak a little louder, Sparky!"

Zuko's glare snapped back up to Sokka, "Im-be-cile!" He broke the word in to syllables to show emphasis.

"Ugh!" Sokka threw his hands up in despair and let them fall back aimlessly onto the bed.

The bed shook and Katara began to stir.

Zuko and Sokka both quickly averted their gaze to the waterbender.

Zuko began to calm her by stroking her chocolate hair. Sokka slapped his hand away, "Don't touch her!" His voice was now transformed into a loud whisper and Zuko followed, "You can not protect her forever!"

Sokka was now rubbing her hair, "Maybe not, but I can protect her from jerks like you! Because that's what you are, Zuko, you're a jerk." He looked the firebender up and down, "With your temper and jerkiness and hotheadedness and sparkyness and meanyness-"

Zuko held his hand up, "Sokka, quit it!"

Zuko's face was crimson and his fists were tightly balled. He was gritting his teeth and fighting to hold back the words coming to mind.

Just as the words were rolling from his tongue to his mouth a hand gently closed around his fist and his grip loosened, "Quit what?"

Katara was staring at Zuko in curiosity, but he could still see the sleep lathered all over her face.

Zuko feigned a smile, "Nothing,"

Sokka grabbed Katara's other hand, "No it's not '_nothing'_. '_Nothing'_ isn't getting my sister pregnant."

Zuko breathed out heavily, "Sokka…"

Katara spoke while she began to sit up on her bed, "Sokka he didn't just get me pregnant-"

"So it was Chen?" Zuko asked as he already knew the answer.

The temperature in the room rose considerably.

Katara sighed, "No-" but was quickly interjected before being heard.

"You mean that creepy guy who's bent on destroying you?" Sokka curiously asked directing the question to Zuko.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes and the one your sisters been sleeping with!" Zuko pointed his accusing finger at Katara.

Sokka's mouth hung open, as he refused to believe the accusation.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, she was in obvious stress, "I was going to say that _we,_"she pointed a finger between herself and Zuko, "got pregnant. It takes two to make a baby Sokka…not just Zuko."

Katara turned to the firebender, "And Zuko…I didn't sleep with Chen."

Zuko's eyebrows rose and he leaned back on the wall, "Oh…"

However Sokka quickly changed the subject to what was most plaguing himself, "You _wanted_ a baby?"

"No…but…"

"So he forced you to!" Sokka glared at the firebender.

"What!? It isn't honorable!" Zuko reasoned.

Sokka stomped around the hospital bed to approach Zuko on his side of the small room.

"Well, you do have a habit of forcing people to do things they don't wanna do! Like this marriage!"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, his voice was seething, "How dare you."

Katara jumped quickly off of the bed, "Stop it! Both of you!" She tugged at the back of Sokka's shirt and the warrior simply brushed it away.

"Oh yeah, I dare!" Sokka inched closer to Zuko.

"You will regret those words." Zuko's hands began to emit an orange glow and embers began to fall to the ground.

Sokka pulled his master black meteor sword from his sheath, "Bring it on, Hothead!"

"Peasant."

Katara jumped between the two of them and she began to push their chest back, "Stop acting like immature brats!"

The doctor emerged quickly in the room again after hearing the commotion, "There will be no fighting in my hospital!" He looked at Zuko and bowed, "Even someone of _your_ stature Prince Zuko.

The doctor shoved the trio through the curtains and into the main hospital room, "Out of my hospital!" He looked at Katara and Zuko, "My apologies Prince and Princess, but I cannot allow it."

Zuko fumed, "And I will not allow a peasant to kick me out of a hospital that _I_ practically fund!" Zuko's anger was still remnant.

Sokka wielded his sword, "Yeah and you should be apologizing to me too! Do you know who _I_ am?"

Zuko shoved Sokka from his view of the doctor, "Nobody cares."

Sokka returned the aggression, and focused his attention back onto the doctor, "I am a master warrior of the Southern Watertribe!"

Katara's faced turned scarlet from embarrassment and annoyance, "Stop making a fool out of yourselves!"

She began to heave the men towards the doors and finally succeeded in pushing them out although the pair bickered the entire way through, and the entire ride to the palace.

* * *

Once they were out the door the doctor grinned, "He he he," he laughed, "I shall make a hefty price for selling this story to the press." He rubbed his withered hands together and returned to his office.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long long long wait!! :( I've been busy...BUT I hope it was worth it so R n' R!!!**


	15. Weakness

Weakness

Katara's groggy orbs opened to two sets of eyes staring down at her in the sun's illuminating light. They were a new set of servants, she suspected. She sat up and held her head, she had a slight headache.

The youngest looking maid had a red robe and a blue sheer robe thrown over her forearm. Her hands contained a comb and hair pins. The other slightly older looking maid had powders and creams of different colors in her hands.

Katara sighed; it must only mean one thing…a meeting…the one thing she absolutely dreaded at this point.

"Oh you're awake! Just in time!" The maid that spoke was the one holding the robes. She was very tiny and had piercing gold eyes. Her hair was dark brown and it was neatly pulled into a bun with a fire nation insignia tying it down.

Katara grumbled along with her stomach and she rubbed her eyes, "A meeting?" Her question was more of a confirmation in her mind.

The other maid spoke, "Yes…we still have much time to prepare. You woke up much earlier than we thought you would!"

Katara noticed they were both very cheerful and giddy. It was annoying this early in the morning. She quickly dismissed the thought when she realized something, "You were watching me sleep?"

"Um…yes…" They both looked away ashamedly, "We thought you'd rather me and Hanmai watch you sleep then Chen." She pointed at the full figured women and then at the door.

Katara flashed a confused expression and the taller, full figured maid by the name of Hanmai, continued, "We were instructed to watch over you to make sure there were no more complications with the baby…"

Katara hung her head and gazed at her stomach, "Everyone knows now?"

"Princess," The small one whispered as if she were telling a secret, "It's starting to show."

The small one touched her small hand to Katara's stomach, and then stepped back so she could bow with the robes still slung across one arm, "I am Suyun your private maid."

She straightened up and pointed to the full figured women with bright brown eyes and jet black hair that was pulled up in the same way Suyun's was, "This is Hanmai."

Hanmai bowed and greeted Katara, "We have drawn your bath, Princess."

Hanmai and Suyun helped Katara out of the bed and they directed her toward the bathroom.

Katara stopped them midway and turned to face Hanmai, "Where is Zuko?"

She had to see him, to ensure he was still alive and well after the brawl with Sokka. She laughed inwardly at the thought.

Katara came back to reality and realized Suyun was now speaking to her, "…at the meeting already. The royals read the FireNation Dragon article and were outraged. They did not want you to come until later, however, maybe because of the stress it would put on you and the baby. After the incident yesterday the royals are taking no chances…They think it may be too much for you to handle-"

"Suyun!" Hanmai exclaimed as her chocolate glare embedded into Suyun's frail frame. Hanmai pulled Katara closer to her and continued toward the bathroom.

Katara stopped her and turned back to Suyun, she was obviously one who could not keep a secret. And it seemed that a secret was being kept from the waterbender for her safety. Katara was instantly outraged.

"What was the article about?" Katara questioned sternly.

Suyun looked away apologetically, "I am sorry Princess Katara but I can say no more…" She bowed and backed away allowing Hanmai to maneuver Katara quickly to her bath.

Hanmai slid the rice paper door shut as she began to pull Katara's silk white night robe from her shoulders.

Katara grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "I'd like to bathe myself."

Hanmai bowed, "Sorry, Princess, it is orders." She continued to undress her against waterbender's wishes.

* * *

Katara grimaced; every inch of her had to be clean. Hanmai had scrubbed her twice and bathed her in lavish sweet smelling oils and washed her hair with rose smelling soaps.

Hanmai ventured to the door and grabbed a towel from Suyun who was still on the opposite side of the rice paper.

Katara could not help but wonder what the maids were keeping from her. It was certainly nothing she could not handle. Had everyone in the firenation forgotten she was a waterbending _master_? Had they shunned the fact that she had fought alongside their precious Fire Prince and the Avatar in the last battle? She could indeed handle anything thrown her way.

Hanmai had already pulled her through the rice paper doors and now Suyun was pulling the sheer blue robe around her.

"Ah!" Hanmai exclaimed and both Suyun and Katara jumped, "I have forgotten the black liner!"

Katara guessed it was for the makeup lining above her eyes.

"Suyun, I will be back." She rushed to the door and glared back toward golden eyes, "And try to keep your mouth shut." And with that she was out the doors.

Katara heard Chen greet her outside of the door and she instantly remembered she was to be _guarded_. She fumed angrily. They treated her like a mindless girl who knew nothing of the world and they intended to keep her that way… They intended to keep that girl's mind deeply shrouded in shadows. Her anger was seeping through her pores and she knew the venom would soon be seeping through her words as well.

Suyun was pulling the red robe around her blue one and she was now tying her sash around her slender waist.

Katara stopped her when she pulled to tight around her slightly rounded stomach. Suyun instantly noticed her discomfort, "Sorry Princess," she bowed apologetically.

Katara shrugged it off, "It's alright…" She watched Suyun's troubled expression as she continued to work. She could see the girl was trying to hold something in. Something was about to burst and all it needed was a little prodding….

"Suyun?" Katara questioned sweetly, "What was in the FireNation Dragon?"

Suyun shook her head, "Please Princess, I am bound to secrecy."

Katara looked at her bewildered, "Secrecy? I'm the Princess and soon to be Firelady."

"Princess…" Suyun backed away so she could face Katara. She positioned herself so Katara could see her pleading eyes, "I cannot. I am not supposed to talk to you at all. I am only supposed to greet you and dress you. I cannot converse with you. Please don't make me…" She bowed her pale face and frowned. Katara did not even have to wheedle her any longer before Suyun's face lit up and she was rambling again, "…it was about you, Princess, and Zuko and your brother the warrior." She was not even talking to Katara but more to herself. It seemed like she was reminding herself of a good joke, "The article said your brother was a crazy water tribe peasant…" she laughed and then her mood turned sour and she frowned.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the troubled maid, "What's wrong, Suyun?"

Suyun's head snapped up to meet Katara's blue gaze, "The whole world knows of your pregnancy, Princess," She grabbed Katara's arm firmly, "The royals don't know what to do. They believe it will tarnish the Firenation's reputation."

Katara scowled, "Of course they are only concerned about reputation."

Suyun shook her head, "After former Firelord Ozai tried conquering all of the nations, all of the nations scrutinize everything the Firenation does, everything the royals do or more importantly everything that the soon-to be Firelord and Firelady do. They will say anything they can to make this nation look bad…Don't you understand Princess? People still hate us! And they hate you because they think you have turned your back on them. They think you went off fell in love and got pregnant by Prince Zuko, your former enemy!"

Katara cringed at Suyun's choice of words.

Katara felt her anger subsiding and being replaced by anguish, "Do they know nothing of the treaty?"

Suyun shook her head, "Not many outside of this palace do."

A tear escaped Katara's eye and once they began to fall she couldn't control them, "Suyun," she rubbed away tears on her cheek, "I never wanted this baby."

Suyun wiped away tears at the waterbender's chin and wrapped her little arms around her.

Hanmai burst through the doors and smiled, "I've got it!" Her smile quickly dissipated when she saw Suyun in the middle of the room comforting the Princess, "Is everything alright?"

She rushed over and Suyun let her arms fall back to her side, "Uh yeah, I-"

Katara interjected, "She was just helping me calm my nerves; meetings always stress me out a little."

Katara smiled at her as she watched the relief wash over the tiny maids face, "Thank you," Suyun mouthed when Hanmai reached into her bag to pull out the black smashed coal she had retrieved.

Katara sniffed.

Hanmai sighed, "You gave me quite a scare." She then handed a towel to Suyun, "Dry her face so I can apply her make up."

Hanmai began working on Katara's face feverishly while Suyun tugged at her hair.

When they were done Katara glanced into her vanity. He chocolate hair was done in a loose bun placed neatly at the top of her head and her bangs were hung on both sides of her face, they were then neatly tucked behind her ear. Hanmai then placed a fire insignia crown at the top of the bun to finish it. Katara's eye lids were outlined thinly with black liner and her cream eye shadow simply followed the path of the coal. Her lips were cherry red and a tint of pink powder was swooped across her cheeks.

Hanmai marveled at her, "Pure Beauty."

They then directed Katara to the doors where she was handed over to Chen. Suyun and Hanmai stayed behind to clean up the mess.

* * *

"Hello Princess." Chen's smooth voice rang out as his hazel eyes bore into Katara's skin.

Katara smiled politely, she was really in no mood to talk. But she studied Chen as he grabbed her arm so it could rest in his.

He was dressed in a black vest-like silk robe that exposed his muscular arms and his pants were red and hung loosely to his slipper-like black shoes.

She peered at his face and light wrinkles were spread across his forehead. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, but he quickly swiped it away. Katara knew the sweat was not from the heat. The Firenation weather was something Chen, like most Firenation natives, were used to. Besides this day was faintly cooler than most.

Something was definitely on his mind. He seemed troubled; Katara could not ever recall him wearing that expression before.

"Princess," he began but waited for her to respond.

Katara looked at him and motioned for him to go on.

"I apologize. I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you." He looked at her with

weary eyes as he searched for her forgiveness.

Katara noted that the dark circles around his eyes showed his lack of sleep. Katara knew that whatever he was apologizing about, he was unquestionably sincere. He had quickly caught Katara's interest and she cleared her throat to speak, "Sorry for what?"

He hesitated and he paused before he rounded the next corner, "I…" he looked away from Katara and

down at his feet. She'd never seen him so uneasy before, "I…arranged for Zuko to get drunk that

night…and…I-I was the one who led the Avatar to think there was something more between us…I am

deeply sorry. I regret what I did deeply. Can you please forgive me?" he begged, "Then maybe my conscious will allow me to get sleep at night."

Katara yanked her arm from his and her eyes burned with fury Chen had never witnessed before, "_You _

_did this_?" Katara's tan hands shook and she shook her head, "And to think I thought you were _nice_."

Katara snickered, "I thought you were someone I could…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Please Princess, you don't understand."

Katara tightened her hands into fist and she gritted her teeth. How dare he say that she did not understand. She did understand. She understood Chen was deceitful and he preyed on her weakness; her weakness for seeing the good in people before the bad. He was like every other royal in this palace, he thought she was weak and Katara hated him for it.

He anger seeped from her thoughts to her hands and they tingled with the burning sensations.

Katara hand finally shot up and slapped him across his face.

Chen stood stunned.

Katara was also stunned at herself, but she quickly cleared her head and rushed off with the meeting doors in sight.

"You don't understand!" Chen called after her. He ran to her side and pulled her around to face him, "Zuko had everything! Everything I wanted! And when he…when he brought you home, I-I…"

Chen's voice fell short within his throat and Katara glowered at Chen while biting her bottom lip. She waited until she could control her anger before she spoke again. Once she mustered up her strength she spoke barely above a whisper,

"Zuko was right. You _are_ out to ruin him."

And with that Katara left him frozen in his tracks as she approached the grand hall meeting doors.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a long wait...sorry x( but Its been busy...but i hope you enjoyed it!! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!!**


	16. It

**It**

Katara reached the doors and swung them open; she furiously bustled her way to her seat on the throne beside Zuko.

Once she settled comfortably into the red velvet material the faint patter of Chen's footsteps echoed through the meeting room. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She breathed deeply and shot Chen the most disgusted look she could muster.

Chen caught sight of her and his face fell. He licked his lips and carefully mouthed the words, _Forgive me. _

Katara rolled her blue eyes and stared at the throng of royals before her. She watched Chen take a seat beside his father, the chief of the war chamber; it was then Katara realized the room had fell deathly silent.

She could feel the tension in the grand room and she unintentionally gripped her stomach. She cleared her throat and looked at Zuko.

He gave a curt nod and began to whisper, "The elders are trying to decide what to do…" He looked at his feet, "about the, uh, _baby_."

Katara cringed- he had hesitated to say the word.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "What about it?" She scolded herself for the use of the word, _it- "_I mean the baby."

Zuko continued to look at his black shoes, "People outside the palace are beginning to talk," he whispered, "It is not honorable to have a child before marriage."

"That is the problem?" Katara sighed in relief, "Then we can just get married before it comes." She shook her head at the reiterated word, "I mean the baby."

Zuko shook his head and looked at horde of royals who had already resumed their debate.

"It is not quite that simple." He shifted in his seat, "The nations already know of your pregnancy and know we are not wed…they do not believe we should assume the throne. They believe we are not honorable."

Katara inhaled sharply as a pain roared across her chess, "But they know me, I was the one who fought for our freedom. I stood beside them…"

Zuko could read the hurt expression on her face, "Are you alright?"

Katara nodded her head, "It's just…I gave them so much…"

Zuko leaned over closer to her, "I'm sure they have not forgotten that. But when you and I were betrothed through the treaty, the commoners felt like you turned their back on them to join the enemy. Katara, they think we are still the enemy…and after the horrible things this nation has done, I don't blame them."

Katara forced her eyes shut to keep the tears from streaming down powdered cheeks. She knew she was being overly emotional, but it seemed her changing hormones did not care.

She opened her eyes and thrashed the tears away before they could fall, "Then we have to show them the firenation is not the enemy. We have to show them I am not a traitor." Her words were choked and she began sniffling.

Zuko wiped another tear from her face before it could drop, "We will. I promise."

Zuko's voice was so sure Katara could not help but believe him. She grabbed his hand that was laid on the armrest and smiled-

"Prince Zuko, Princess Katara, what do you think?" An old man with a short white beard was now speaking. Katara knew he was someone of great importance from the way he controlled the room and his ostentatious clothing. He wore a tall red had with a large black fire insignia and a thick red satin robe that trailed the floor.

Zuko cleared his throat and looked around, Katara smirked inwardly; he was apparently embarrassed.

Still, he spoke confidently, "Think of what?"

"Our solution," He sauntered over to the three thrones where Katara, Zuko and Iroh sat, he then bowed and continued, "You will be wed on the day of the Dragon. This will show the nations we still honor tradition."

Zuko gritted his teeth and shook his head. Katara could tell he was in disagreement with the decision. But that was what they wanted. They wanted to get married so Katara could give birth after they were announced Firelord and Firelady. Katara looked at him bewilderedly, "That seems great." She smiled but she felt Zuko's grip tighten around hers.

"Katara," Zuko ignored the man in front of him and spoke quietly to her, "The day of the Dragon has passed. The child will be born before the next."

Katara looked at their locked hands; it was still marriage and the baby would not be the child of unmarried parents for more than a year.

Katara shook her head, "We can deal with that, right?"

Zuko tore his gaze from hers and pulled his hand away to place it in his lap. Katara noticed his inward struggle as he tried to choose his words wisely.

Finally he took a breath of air and spoke, "If a child is born to a Prince or a Princess before they are named Firelord or Firelady, the child cannot be named as a rightful heir. The child will be nothing more than a servant child."

Katara bit her lip. She tried to control her heavy breathing, but it was to no avail. She stood up and clenched her fists, "That is stupid!"

The royals all gawked at the sudden outburst. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just listen Katara, this may be our only option."

"What?!" Katara's eyebrows weaved together, "There is always another way."

The old man touched Katara's shoulder, "If we want to gain the peoples respect we must do things this way."

Katara yanked her shoulder away, "There is always another way." She looked into Zuko's amber eyes for hope- for any sign of agreement, but he regretfully closed his eyes and turned away.

Katara swallowed the thick spit that formed in her mouth and turned away from him, defeated.

She looked at Chen who wore an angry and painful expression. Katara's shoulders slumped; she knew it was a façade. She had no friends here.

Katara glowered back at Zuko before she stormed out through the meeting doors.

Iroh looked at Zuko ashamedly and nudged at him, "Go to her. I will figure out a way around this."

* * *

Katara's make up was smeared across her face and she buried her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs. The sun was already beginning to set and the yellow drops were making their last appearance in her room.

The door then opened softly and Zuko walked in, "Katara?"

Katara sniffed and lifted her head, "What?" She asked curtly.

"There is no other way and I-"

"Stop, Zuko." She stood up and approached him in the now moonlit room, "Do you remember when you hunted, Aang?"

Zuko looked at the floor, he hated to be reminded of his dark past. Still, she had sparked his interest and he now wondered what direction she was going with this question, "Yes."

"Do you remember how you thought that was the only way you could restore your honor?" She touched his cheek and looked down at the carpet beneath her feet, "You found another way, Zuko. You restored your honor. .." Her azure gaze looked up to Zuko and he stared her intently in the eyes, "We have to find another way. This child was _our_ mistake and it cannot live _its_ whole life paying the price."

Zuko inched closer to Katara savoring the moment, "I know. And that is why I will ensure it will be given the best care and will not be ordered around like a mere peasant."

Katara laid her face in his chest, "I want_ this_ baby to be the rightful heir."

Zuko placed a hand on her chocolate hair and rested his pale face atop her head, "It will have its place in the palace," He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, "Just not as a Prince."

As Zuko spoke his last words he felt a weak jab at his abdomen. The pair both leapt apart in surprise.

It was sudden and quick, and Katara speculated on what happened.

Katara grabbed her stomach, "Did you feel that?"

Zuko at her questioningly, "Yes, what was it?"

Katara smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

Zuko felt another weak kick at his hand, "It was the baby?"

Katara nodded her head, "Yes." She looked down amazedly at the life inside of her, "The baby kicked."

It was at that moment that the pair realized, it was not just an _it_ growing inside of Katara's womb. It was a child. It was a living thing that _they _had created. It was their two opposite halves brought together in one perfect package.

In this child Zuko and Katara had become one.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and kissed her forehead, "He _will_ be our heir."

Katara smiled triumphantly, "He?"

"We cannot continue calling him _it._"

Katara hooked her arms around his back, "What if it's a girl?"

Zuko shrugged, "He won't be."

* * *

** A/N: The wait wasn't too long compared to the others :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! REVIEW!!!**


	17. Endless

**ENDLESS**

Katara reached around Zuko's firm abdomen and snuggled closer while laying her head against his creviced back. Zuko placed his hand over hers while his golden eyes bore into the wall across the room.

He found no rest that night.

Everything had seemed so surreal. Before the baby was just a child, he even ventured to label it as a mistake. But now it was _his_ baby. Now it was _his _child.

Zuko could not imagine giving the child up to be a servant, he could not imagine this boy bowing to another child he and Katara may later conceive.

Still, there was no way around the Firenation rules; everything was based upon honor and tradition. Zuko bit his lip and shook his pale head against his red satin pillow.

Something had to be done, he could not remain idle while _his son _grew into a man who would serve them tea during lunches and clean their eating plates.

Zuko abruptly sat up and pushed his hair aside. He stood up and pulled on a shirt.

Katara stirred in the bed, "Where…are you going?" Her voice was groggy and Zuko knew she was barely awake.

He swallowed his spit, "I'm going to…" he paused for a moment, "find another way."

Katara's eyes remained unopened, "Huh?"

"Go to sleep." Zuko stooped down and kissed her forehead before he spun on the ball of his foot and pushed quietly through the bedroom doors and across the hall into the study.

* * *

"Zuko?" It was an old tired voice and Zuko quickly realized it was his uncle.

He was seated behind the scroll and book covered study desk.

"Uncle?" Zuko closed the door quietly and began skimming over the books heaped on the table.

"Yes, I came here right after I adjourned the meeting." Iroh rubbed his eyes, "Nephew, would you pour me a cup of tea?"

Zuko nodded his head and grabbed a kettle from a cart and began pouring the liquid into the porcelain cup, "Have you found anything?"

Iroh sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Nothing at all," he grinned, "Have you spoken to Chen?"

Zuko's face twisted into disgust, "Why would I want to speak to him?"

"He knows something, Zuko, I could see it in his face."

"He would tell me nothing." Zuko tightened his fist around the cup as he felt the heat begin to emit, "And if he did it would be lies."

"Zuko, we do not have a choice, any information is useful."

Zuko began to pace the floor as many scenarios began to pass through his head, "Why can you not speak to him?"

Iroh rubbed his stomach and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "He is _your_ childhood friend."

Zuko pushed his hand away, "He is my childhood enemy!"

Iroh shrugged in agreement, "Even still, you know him better than I." Before Zuko could protest Iroh gave a big haughty yawn and stretched, "I am tired. I will see you tomorrow, nephew."

Zuko rolled his eyes, he would do this himself. There must be something in the ancient scrolls and books. He inhaled. History always repeated itself; he and Katara could not be the first to have this dilemma.

He looked at the porcelain cup still in his hands that his uncle had forgotten. He breathed the scent of jasmine and took a small sip.

It wasn't half bad…he took a bigger sip….

Iroh returned quickly, "I almost forgot my tea!" He speedily stepped over to Zuko and eyed him suspiciously, "Did you drink out of my _favorite_ porcelain cup?"

Zuko gulped the remnants of tea in his mouth and shook his head, "No," he lied, "I hate tea."

* * *

Once Iroh closed the study door behind him, he approached a potted tree in the hallway. He dumped the half cup of tea in the soil.

Zuko was a horrible liar.

* * *

Chen opened the door to the study and spotted Zuko head planted in scrolls and books. Chen guessed he had fallen asleep there.

He closed the door loudly behind him and Zuko sprung up.

Zuko looked around bewildered for a second, "What are you doing here."

Chen stepped closer, "Princess Katara is asking for you."

Zuko's lip curled up in disgust as he remembered Chen was her personal guard, "I will be there." Zuko stood up and wiped the drool away from his face, "And Chen," Chen turned around before exiting, "You're relived of your duties today."

Chen shook his head; the sour taste of jealousy was still fresh on his tongue. He would only be cordial for Katara's sake. However, he needed to speak with Katara privately and could not have Zuko getting in the way of things. Zuko was no friend of his, but his betrothed was an addiction Chen could not muster the strength to break.

"I am sorry, I cannot do that." Chen's sly hazel eyes skimmed across the room before landing on Zuko's glare.

"And why can you not comply with the _Princes_ request?" Zuko emphasized on his clear authority over him.

Chen smirked, "My father, the _chief of the war chamber_, has called an urgent meeting requiring _all_ members, including_ Princes_, to be present." He emphasized his father's clear authority.

Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his knuckles, he tried to steady his breathing, and he knew there was nothing he could do. When the Chief has called for a meeting it was mandatory for a Prince to attend. The only excuse to be absent would be death itself.

Chen noticed his counterpart's defeat, "Do not fret, Prince Zuko, I will take care of her." Chen turned to open the door, "Oh and did I mention it was an all day affair?" He looked back at a fuming Zuko and winked before he exited.

Zuko slammed his fist against the desk and kicked over his chair. He knew the day would drudge on relentlessly and the thought of the meeting pulling him away from his research only racked at his mind.

He angrily pushed the books and papers off of the desk and sat on the edge of it. He placed his face in his pale hands and bit down on his teeth.

There was no light against this darkness. Every scroll and book pointed to dishonor and in some cases banishment… and Zuko vowed to never live that life of dishonor again.

And Chen

There was no way he could ask him for a thing. He was already making matters worse because he knew exactly how to upset him. Zuko guessed it was from years of practice…Zuko heatedly punched at the desk beneath him.

* * *

Chen smiled, "He should be in soon, Princess."

Katara rolled her eyes. She was still angry with him- although he had brought her breakfast that morning and personally saw to it that the maids drew her bath and heated it every five minutes until she was ready to get out of bed.

"You can leave now, Chen."

Chen shook his head, "You know I cannot do that." He quickly glided over to Katara and took her wooden breakfast tray from her lap. He placed it on the vanity against the wall and sat on the bed by her feet.

Katara scooted closer to the headboard in response.

Chen looked intently into her azure gaze, "Princess, you must understand-"

Zuko cleared his throat and Chen quickly stood up.

Katara also stood up and smiled, "Good morning!"

Zuko suspiciously eyed the pair and continued to his closet. He was in no mood to talk.

Katara began to approach him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He casually lied. There was no need for Katara to carry the burden of this wall Zuko had run up against, she was already carrying their child.

Zuko pulled his armor from the closet and started toward the bathroom.

Katara followed in response, "Where are you going?"

Zuko stopped and turned to her. He looked at Chen and envy began to surface as he thought of Chen spending the whole day with Katara while he was tortured in the war chamber by his father.

"Why don't you ask Chen?" He curtly remarked.

Chen grinned.

Katara took a step back at Zuko's rude demeanor and turned to Chen. Chen took a seat back on the edge of the bed, "He is going to an all day war chamber meeting. There is talk of an uprising in Omashu and King Bumi has requested Firenation aid."

Katara nodded and turned back to Zuko to confirm his announcement, but he already vanished behind the bathroom doors.

Katara's blue eyes fell on the floor, she knew something was wrong and to make matters worse she was forced to spend the day with Chen. He was the one person she felt she needed to be guarded against.

She laughed inwardly at the irony.

* * *

**A/N: Had this chapter floatin around in my computer...don't know why I didnt post something sooner...well anyways hope it was worth the wait**


	18. Ways

**Ways**

Once Zuko arrived at the meeting the chaos began. There was always mindless debate over things that were undeniably simple. He rubbed his eyes and messaged his temples; it seemed they just wanted to torture him.

"Prince Zuko! Tell him he is wrong!" An old man in war armor cried out, "We cannot afford to send troops to Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko gathered his thoughts, "Well, the logical thing to do would be-"

"Send them!" The Chief interjected

Zuko glared at him and continued, "-to send them…we are trying to make amends with the nations. Financial budgets will be dealt with later."

He noticed that the Chief, also known as Chen's father, bit his lip, "I did not mean to say 'send them'," he conspicuously lied, "I meant to say, uh-well…" he paused, "I do_ not_ think we should send troops."

Zuko stared in disbelief, "Must you _always_ go against me!"

The Chief bowed, "No, it is just a mere change of opinion."

Zuko gritted his teeth and began to feel heat roll from the palms of his hands to his finger tips. This _was _going to take all day.

* * *

"I'll be outside of the door if you need me, Princess." Chen bowed his head and began to retreat from the room.

Katara cut her blue orbs toward him and glared, "I won't need you."

Chen cringed at her harsh tone, but said no more as he closed the door behind him.

Katara sighed in relief; she finally had time to think.

She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and began to stroke her chocolate hair. Her mind began to wander and her worry began to set in. She fretted over the baby growing inside her womb. She refused to do nothing about the situation. She inhaled deeply, had Zuko not been able to find a solution? Is that why his mood was so dour? Was it the stress of the coming meeting?

She sighed quietly in defeat, she and Zuko had not had the luxury of private conversation lately.

She pulled her hair into a simple pony tail and proceeded to her dresser. She opened the doors and pulled out a simple red robe. She intended to impress no one.

She heard impatient shuffling at the door and she rolled her eyes. Chen could wait.

_Chen. _

She bit her lip; Chen was plotting this entire time. She scolded herself for believing Zuko was overreacting.

She tied her sash around her waist and sat on her bed. She wished Zuko could be here with her right now. She wished for consoling and knew he was the only one who could grant her that wish.

She heard the shuffling of Chen's feet again. She raised her eyebrow, it was unusual for Chen to be so restless. She shook her head, it did not matter, and Chen was capable of waiting.

Katara wandered over to the window and stared at the beautiful landscape before her. She knew where she wanted to be, she wanted to be in the garden.

She sauntered over to the door and opened them. Chen was standing before her twiddling his thumbs. She eyed him suspiciously, he was uneasy…something was on his mind.

Katara walked passed him without a word, he did not deserve her concern. She heard Chen stumbling to catch up with her.

"Princess…I need to talk to you."

Katara stopped dead in her tracks, "Well, I don't want to talk to you."

The waterbender continued walking and ignored Chen's pleas to listen.

The pair reached the breakfast room doors and Chen scrambled to open them for her.

"I want to eat breakfast in the garden." She simply stated

Chen rushed into the breakfast room and into the kitchen doors. Katara smirked, he was willing to do anything for her, she laughed inwardly. Chen emerged back through the doors with a tray of breakfast foods.

"This way, Princess." He directed her down the hall and out of the doors. They approached the garden and Katara inhaled the scent of nature. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to enjoy the beauty of the firenation, lately she had only seen its treachery.

Katara smiled as a rush of wind rustled her hair and lightly greeted her face. Turtleducks crossed her path and she turned to the tray that was in Chen's hands. She pulled off a piece of bread and knelt to feed the small turtleducks. The small creatures nibbled at the bread before scooping it up in their beaks and rushing to the water.

Katara naturally followed them. She pulled her robe to her knees and sat on the grass while her feet delighted themselves in the water. She watched the animals swim; her fingers clutched at the grass.

Chen was enthralled with the scene. He watched mesmerizingly and a small smile graced his lips. He knew now was the time to tell her.

Chen sat the tray behind Katara and pulled off his silk slippers. He pulled his silk pants to his knees and slowly sat by the waterbender.

Katara noticed Chen and turned her head in the opposite direction.

Chen sighed, "I have something very vital to tell you, Princess."

Katara continued to reply in silence.

Her hands began to move enchantingly and Chen noticed she began to bend water calmly beside him.

"Princess…"

Katara still did not respond.

"Princess!" Chen grabbed Katara's shoulder and before he had time to release his hold, a sharp slice of water battered his face.

Chen gasped and wiped the water from his face. He sprung to his feet and shook the water from his hair.

His infamous anger rose and he clenched his knuckles, "Do you not see I am trying to help you!"

He approached Katara, who was now on her feet, and grabbed both of her shoulders, "I know a way!" He shook her, "I have been trying to tell you the solution you have been seeking!"

Katara allowed Chen to grip and shake her, perhaps because of the shock. She had never seen Chen outwardly angry before. His emotions were always so controlled, but this destroyed that image. In that instant Katara could see Zuko's familiar anger upon him and she knew how to handle that well.

Her jaw slowly met her top lip again and she touched Chen's shoulders. Her hands trailed down his arms while slowly pushing them back to his side.

She watched as Chen's distorted wet face transformed into confusion and then calmness as she began to bend the water from his face, hair, and clothes.

Katara turned on the heel of her foot and approached a wooden bench just beside the pond. Chen followed her and lingered bewildered above her. Katara's eyes trailed up towards his and she patted the empty space beside her. He hesitantly sat down. They sat in silence for a moment before Katara spoke, "You know a way?"

Chen breathed deeply, "Yes and its urgent we act now."

He had captivated her full interest.

Chen leaned toward Katara as if he were telling a secret and stared intently into Katara's blue orbs, He inhaled,

"There is The Day of Peace. It is a holiday that was created when the official treaty of peace between the nations was signed. The Earth Kingdom takes this holiday as preciously as the Fire Nation takes the day of the Dragon. Many elder royals who still think in the way of Ozai rue this day and therefore do not acknowledge it. But for the Earth Kingdom, this day commemorates the day their sons, fathers, and brothers returned and their freedom. Because this day united all the nations this holiday has as much significance as the Day of the Dragon. If we can make it to the Earth Kingdom before The Day of Peace, which will be before the child is born, you and Prince Zuko can unite in marriage and it will be seen as honorable. At the same time the Earth Kingdom will see that the soon-to-be Firelord and Firelady have not forgotten them and still respect their traditions. And we cannot forget, the child will return as crown prince." Chen smiled triumphantly.

Katara grinned ear to ear and leapt toward him wrapping her arms around him tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined she was hugging the Chen she began to befriend, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it ;)**


End file.
